Apenas Amigos?
by Nina Neviani
Summary: UA Sou completamente apaixonada pelo cara mais arrogante, sarcástico e lindo que eu conheço. O problema? É que ele me vê só como uma amiga. Ikki e Minu. COMPLETA
1. Capítulo I

_**Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada.**_

_**Não tenho nenhum lucro com as minhas fics.**_

* * *

**APENAS AMIGOS?**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo I**

Olho-me no espelho pela enésima vez.

_Resultado:_ Nada de espetacular, mas também não estou ruim. Estou... _normal_. Ora, quando eu vou admitir que eu _sou_ normal? Bem, não no sentido total da palavra, especialmente naquele sentido que se refere à condição mental e emocional de uma pessoa. Nesse ponto, eu sou muito pouco normal.

Mas no que diz respeito à aparência...

Minu Setsuna.

Vinte e seis anos.

Altura normal. Tudo bem... altura um pouco abaixo do normal.

Peso normal. _Normal mesmo! _

Cabelos comuns: pretos e lisos que chegam até o ombro.

E um rosto muito... normal.

Na escola sempre fui uma aluna normal. Sempre na média. Na faculdade de jornalismo também. E no meu atual emprego – em um dos maiores jornais da cidade – faço bem o meu trabalho, mas sei que estou longe de ser indispensável.

No momento, estou solteira. Ok, ok, estou encalhada. _Muito encalhada_. Esse meu estado civil não muito animador não se deve exclusivamente ao fato de eu ser apenas "normal". Talvez influencie um pouco. Mas os fatores principais, na minha opinião, são três:

**1:** A maioria dos homens interessantes estão presos na armadilha do casamento.

**2:** Um parte, também significativa, é homossexual. Nada contra, porém isso só me ajuda a parecer mais encalhada.

**3: **Eu tenho o péssimo costume de comparar os homens desimpedidos e heterossexuais a _ele_. E bem... comparados a _ele_, todos parecem _normais_ demais.

Enfim, não preciso dizer que estou passando todo esse tempo me preocupando com a minha roupa porque vou me encontrar com _ele_, né? Infelizmente, não é exatamente um _encontro_. É a reunião mensal do nosso grupo de amigos. Atualmente, dos nossos dez amigos, só _eu e ele_ estamos solteiros. Por que será que ele não se toca que nós podemos formar um casal tão interessante e bonito quantos os demais?

**Casal 1:** _Seiya e Saori._

Seiya é o meu melhor amigo. Não desmerecendo os demais, lógico. Entretanto, nós sempre nos demos muito bem. O resto do nosso grupo ficava me perturbando, na época da escola, dizendo que eu gostava dele mais do que uma amiga gostaria. _Ridículo!_ Seiya é como um irmão pra mim. Um irmão meio pentelho, mas um irmão. Já a Saori... Ela não era do nosso grupinho até agarrar o Seiya. Ops, até eles começarem a namorar. Algo me diz que ela não vai muito com a minha cara. Sem problemas, eu também não vou muito com a dela também.

Os dois se conheceram quando o Seiya (que é formado em Administração de Empresas) foi contratado para trabalhar na empresa do avô dela. Eu não tenho nada contra o relacionamento dos dois. _De verdade!_ Se o Seiya acha que ela é a mulher ideal pra ele, só me restar apoiar e desejar felicidades.

**Casal 2:** _Shiryu e Shunrei._

Acho que esse é o casal mais fofo do nosso grupo. Os dois são calmos, inteligentes e qualquer pessoa percebe em pouquíssimo tempo que eles se amam de verdade. São únicos casados do grupo. A Shunrei passou a fazer parte do grupo quando começou a namorar o Shiryu. O Shiryu estudou comigo. Na escola éramos eu, ele, o Seiya, o Hyoga e o Shun. Ficamos conhecidos como _O Quintento._ O Shiryu sempre foi o mais inteligente (a disputa com o Hyoga era acirrada). Acho que sobre esse casal não tenho muito mais o que acrescentar. Ah, o Shiryu é médico e a Shunrei é enfermeira.

**Casal 3:** _Hyoga e Eire._

A Eire é a minha melhor amiga. Sabe aquela amiga que te ajuda depois que você se empolgou e ficou bêbada? Aquela que te ajuda a escolher a roupa para um encontro importante (esse não é um exatamente encontro, por isso não conta!)? Aquela que dá opiniões sinceras sobre o seu namorado (tá certo que eu não tive muitos, mas...)? Enfim, a Eire é uma pessoa maravilhosa! Ela é jornalista como eu. Nós nos conhecemos no Jornal. Ela entrou no grupo por minha influência. Só que em pouco tempo ela e o Hyoga se apaixonaram. Eu adoro o Hyoga. Ele gosta de me perturbar e tem um jeitinho prepotente, mas é um cara legal. Ah, o Hyoga é advogado.

**Casal 4:** _Shun e June._

O Shun é o cara mais bondoso que eu já vi. A June também é um amor. Eles são arquitetos e se conheceram na faculdade. Estão noivos, mas não tem data do casamento definida. Torço pra que seja logo, quem sabe eu posso pegar o buquê?

E bem, o décimo membro do grupo é _ele_.

**Ikki Amamiya.**

Vinte e sete anos. Engenheiro civil. Irmão do Shun, porém eles não poderiam ser mais diferentes. Ele sempre andou com a gente.

Ele sempre adorou me perturbar.

Ele é sarcástico, irritante, arrogante, lindo...

Desde que eu me entendo por gente sou apaixonada por ele. E bem... parece que pra ele sempre fui Minu: _a amiga chatinha do meu irmão. _

Sete e vinte e cinco.

Volto a prestar atenção na minha imagem refletida no espelho. E sabe de uma coisa? Dane-se! O vestido pelo qual eu paguei uma parte considerável do meu salário não ficou tão bom como ficava na manequim da loja, mas deixa pra lá! Não estou tão mal assim.

* * *

Cheguei ao local pouco depois das oito horas, que era o horário marcado. O lugar estava cheio, e não foi tão fácil chegar à mesa que os amigos sempre ocupavam. No caminho quase estapeei uma loira que quase queimou meu vestido com cigarro. Por que sempre tinham que se reunir naquela espelunca?

Felizmente, consegui encontrar meus amigos viva e com todos os membros no lugar. Não podia dizer o mesmo cabelo. Por falar em cabelo... De que quem era aquela quarta massa de cabelos loiros? Uma era do Hyoga, outra era da Eire, e a outra da June. Mas... de quem era a quarta?

Lentamente desci minha visão até a dona daqueles lindos e impecáveis cabelos loiros. E não a reconheci. Ou melhor, percebi que não a conhecia. Mas conhecia o braço que estava sobre o ombro dela. Aquele braço lindo e musculoso pertencia ao Ikki.

– Minu! Até que enfim você chegou!

Era Seiya, alegre como sempre. Só que no momento toda aquela alegria só servia pra me irritar ainda mais. Queria voar no pescoço daquela loira aguada e saber o que ela era do Ikki, onde ela o tinha conhecido, e... e não podia ficar parada encarando a loira. Forçando um sorriso respondi.

– Olá, pessoal! Desculpem o atraso.

– Não me lembro de uma reunião nossa que você não tenha dito a mesma coisa.

Óbvio que o comentário mordaz só poderia ter saído da linda boca do Ikki.

– Boa noite pra você também, Ikki!

Shun mostrou que era quase um anjo caído do céu, quando disse:

– Sente-se na minha cadeira, Minu. Enquanto eu pego mais uma.

Ah, não! Já era demais! Eu me atrasei dez minutos e a loira já tinha ocupado a minha cadeira. Que absurdo! O garçom sabia que sempre iam dez pessoas e deixava a mesa reservada. Respirei fundo para não pular_ mesmo_ no pescoço da garota. Forcei outro sorriso, e agradeci a Shun que já voltava com a sua cadeira.

– Então, sobre o que falavam antes de eu chegar?

– Sobre a sua incapacidade de chegar no horário em um compromisso.

Na impossibilidade de fazer um gesto obsceno, levantei uma sobrancelha para mostrar pra Ikki o quanto eu tinha _adorado_ a provocação dele.

– É mentira, Minu. – Foi a minha grande amiga, Eire, quem me ajudou – Nós também acabamos de chegar. E o Ikki estava apresentando a Esmeralda.

_Esmeralda. _Claro que essa figura angelical sentada na minha frente só podia ter um nome tão meloso quanto "Esmeralda". Mas que diabos o Ikki viu nela? O estilo angelical, definitivamente, não era o dele.

Fazendo um esforço sobre-humano tentei mostrar o meu sorriso mais amigável para aquele ser a minha frente.

– Oi, Esmeralda! Tudo bom?

Para a minha irritação aumentar, o sorriso de Esmeralda parecia sincero ao dizer:

– Oi, Minu! Tudo bem. O Ikki me falou de você.

– Oh, sou bem realista para acreditar que as coisas que o Ikki falou não são muito agradáveis, mas não acredite totalmente nele.

– Oh, não... – Esmeralda começou, mas Ikki a interrompeu.

– Então, Minu. Eu ia começar a apresentar a minha namorada.

Engolindo em seco depois de ouvir "minha namorada", incentivei:

– Fique à vontade.

– É, Ikki. Conte-nos como conheceu a Esmeralda. – Shiryu apoiou.

– Umas três semanas atrás, eu fui contratado para dar a minha opinião...

– Eles pagam por uma opinião sua? Onde esse mundo vai parar?

Não pude me conter! Como era bom ser sarcástica! E como era bom ser sarcástica com Ikki.

Seiya, eu e Eire rimos. Os demais, com exceção da Saori e do Ikki, sorriram levemente. Até mesmo a Esmeralda sorriu. Saori continuou com a sua expressão normal. _Não disse que ela não vai com a minha cara?_

Ikki franziu a testa. Mesmo assim ele continuava lindo!

– Mais alguma gracinha, Minu?

Fiz que não com a cabeça, e ele continuou.

– A empresa que me chamou era da família da Esmeralda, e lá eu a conheci.

Meu Deus! Como os meus amigos gostam de dar o golpe do baú! Primeiro o Seiya e agora o Ikki. Será que o meu problema é dinheiro?

Meu estômago embrulhou ao ver o sorriso meigo que ela dava pra ele.

Preciso de uma bebida.

Ele também sorriu pra ela.

_Uma bebida urgente._

Pedi para Shun chamar o garçom, que rapidamente veio e anotou os pedidos.

A conversa continuou animada. Hyoga contou sobre os casos que defendera naquele mês. Shun e June contaram que tinham conseguido um cliente importante. Shiryu e Shunrei falavam sobre o surto de uma doença qualquer que estava preocupando as autoridades. Seiya e Saori contaram que a empresa ia bem, enfim cada um falava sobre os seus empregos. E tudo parecia maravilhoso para Esmeralda, que sorria de tudo. O San Remi com gelo me ajudava a suportar os sorrisos melosos dela e ainda assim conseguir resistir a vontade de sair correndo.

Até que ela perguntou.

– E você, Minu? É jornalista, não?!

Será que Ikki não falou tão mal de mim? Ora não seja boba, Minu. Ele deve ter falado "Ah, a Minu é uma jornalista sensacionalista que..."

– Minu?

Novamente foi a minha querida amiga Eire que me trouxe novamente para a realidade.

– Oh, desculpe. Sim, Esmeralda. Sou jornalista. Trabalho no mesmo jornal que a Eire...

Parei de falar ao escutar meu celular tocar.

– Licença – pedi.

– Alô? – Atendi e me levantava para ir para um lugar mais reservado.

– _Alô. Minu? Tudo bem? Sou eu, Marin._

– Oi, Marin! Tudo bom e com você?

Marin é a minha superior no jornal. Gosto dela. E ah, o marido dela é lindo! Mas, como não sou do tipo "destruidora de casamentos"...

– _Tudo. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Preciso de um favor._

– Pode falar.

– _Será que você poderia cobrir o meu turno amanhã de manhã?_

– Claro, Marin.

– _Obrigada, Minu. Desculpe não quero estragar a sua noite de sábado._

– Tudo bem. Boa noite.

Despediram-se.

Estragar minha noite de sábado? Oh, fique tranqüila, Marin, uma loira irritantemente simpática já o fez.

Então, eu tive uma idéia que me pareceu genial.

Retornando para a mesa, expliquei. Ou melhor, inventei:

– Desculpe, pessoal, mas tenho que ir.

– Quem era? – Ikki perguntou.

Claro que eu poderia mentir que era aquele ator maravilhoso que eu entrevistei na semana passada, mas daí já seria abusar da sorte.

– Era a Marin, minha chefe. Estão precisando de mim no jornal. – Lancei um olhar significativo para Eire, ela rapidamente entendeu que era mentira, mas que não era para ela nem sonhar em contar a verdade. – Sinto muito.

– Tudo bem. – Shun disse. E os demais concordaram.

Deixei o dinheiro referente à minha parte na conta, me despedi. E voltei pra casa. Sozinha.

Também, por que eu fui me apaixonar por alguém inalcançável?

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**Publicado originalmente em 27/09/2006._

_Revisado em 27/01/2010._


	2. Capítulo II

**APENAS AMIGOS?**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo II**

_Um mês depois..._

Faz um mês que conheci a namorada do Ikki. Passado o choque inicial, percebi que a Esmeralda – já consigo falar o nome dela sem ter aquela vontade de quebrar o que estiver na minha frente! Então... percebi que a Esmeralda é uma garota legal. E me custa muito admitir isso. Só que é a verdade. Tenho quase certeza de que se ela não fosse namorada do Ikki eu gostaria dela.

E tem mais uma coisa: O Ikki não iria continuar solteiro para sempre. Se não fosse ela, seria outra.

Até alguns minutos atrás eu estava decidida a não ir ao encontro desse mês, mas eu tenho que me acostumar com os dois juntos.

_Força, Minu! Você consegue!_

Enquanto eu pego o primeiro vestido que vejo no meu guarda-roupa, fico analisando outros motivos para eu ir para o encontro.

Bem, eu não posso deixar que esse relacionamento seja um empecilho na minha amizade com os oito demais membros do grupo. Quer dizer, sete e meio. A Saori não conta totalmente como uma amiga. Porque não ter esperança de ficar com Ikki já era horrível. Agora ficar sem Ikki e sem os amigos seria insuportável!

Ao colocar os sapatos, eu admito para mim mesma: estou indo especialmente para ver o Ikki.

_Óbvio._

Talvez eu goste de sofrer. Porque sem dúvida eu sofrerei muito ao vê-lo sorrir para Esmeralda, abraçar a Esmeralda, beijar a Esmeralda...

Arggg!

_Pega logo a chave do carro e vai logo, Minu!

* * *

_

São oito e meia. Estou meia hora atrasada, _ele_ vai implicar, mas tudo bem. O meu carro se recusou a pegar, talvez fosse um sinal dos céus que eu ignorei.

Bem, agora já estou aqui.

A espelunca não está tão cheia como no último encontro. Menos mal. Consigo chegar sem maiores contratempos à mesa que sempre ocupamos.

_E a surpresa do mês, é:_

_**Uma cabeça loira a menos!**_

O quê?

Conto de novo (Matemática nunca foi o meu forte!).

Três: Hyoga, June e Eire.

Já estou próxima demais da mesa para pensar em hipóteses sobre...

– Minu!

A alegria do Seiya dessa vez não me irrita. Ele afasta a cadeira para que eu possa sentar. Seiya, agindo como um cavalheiro? Desde quando? Só que outro fato me chama atenção:

_Dez cadeiras. _

Tal fato faz com que a minha mente de jornalista pense em possíveis possibilidades:

**A péssima:** Eles continuam juntos e ela só foi ao banheiro. O fato de ter apenas dez cadeiras é porque eu fui definitivamente excluída do grupo.

**A boa:** Eles terminaram!

**A ótima:** Eles terminaram porque ele viu que a mulher perfeita pra ele sou eu!

_Minu, possibilidades pos-sí-veis!_

Ok, só uma das duas primeiras.

– Olá, pessoal!

Todos respondem o meu cumprimento, menos _ele_, que está olhando no relógio.

– Antes que você fale alguma coisa, Ikki. O trânsito estava horrível e meu carro demorou pra pegar, por isso me atrasei.

Mas o sr. Ikki Amamiya ergue uma irritante sobrancelha e com a voz mais cínica do mundo diz:

– Que foi, Minu? Eu não falei nada!

Irritante. Irritante. Irritantemente lindo.

– Ei, não comecem vocês dois! – Foi Hyoga quem nos interrompeu.

– Ok. – Concordo, e faço a pergunta que tanto me intriga – Onde está a Esmeralda?

Silêncio profundo.

Depois de alguns segundos, longos e intermináveis para mim, Ikki responde.

– Não sei.

Por mais incrível que possa parecer, a voz dele parecia indiferente.

Lógico que apenas essas duas palavras não iriam me deter.

– Como assim? Você não sabe onde a sua namorada está?

Ikki calmamente toma um gole da sua bebida, antes de dizer:

– _Ex-namorada. _Nós terminamos faz duas semanas.

– O quê? Ela te chutou?

Quando eu dei por mim já tinha falado. Bom, pra mim que conhecia o Ikki há anos, era óbvio que a decisão de romper o relacionamento tinha sido dela. Pelo simples fato de que se ele tivesse terminado, ele diria "EU terminei", mas como foi ela que terminou, ele disse "NÓS terminamos"...

– Minu!

Foi June quem me repreendeu verbalmente. Todos os outros, entretanto, me olhavam como se eu tivesse cometido um dos pecados capitais. Ora, eu só falei a verdade! Não era a mentira que era um dos sete pecados? Deixa pra lá, nunca fui muito boa com os pecados também!

Eire por entre os dentes me disse:

– Seja mais sutil, Minu.

_Na mosca! Ele foi chutado._

Não sei fico exultante pelo rompimento, ou se fico triste pela sanidade mental da Esmeralda. Afinal, quem em sã consciência largaria o Ikki?

Mesmo Eire tendo falado baixinho, Ikki escutou e respondeu.

– Tudo bem, Eire. Sutileza, infelizmente, não é uma das qualidades da nossa amiga. Minu, será que é por isso que você está tão... _encalhada_?

Se eu tivesse uma arma, alguém já estaria morto nesse instante!

Não apenas morto. Mas completamente perfurado por balas.

Outro silêncio profundo.

E na minha mente apenas quatro palavras se repetiam...

_Ikki, você me paga! Ikki, você me paga! Ikki, ...._

– O que você vai querer para beber, Minu?

Era o anjo do Shun. Querendo remediar o estrago do irmão. Como uma pessoa tão bondosa podia ser irmão... _daquilo!_

_Não seja ridícula, Minu! Você faria tudo para ter "aquilo" no seu quarto!_

– O de sempre.

Passado o momento desagradável, a conversa voltou a fluir naturalmente.

Claro que eu, sempre que podia, lançava meus olhares assassinos para Ikki. Que ou não notava, ou fingia não notar.

Instantes depois, Eire quis ir ao banheiro e me convidou para ir com ela.

– Por que as mulheres nunca vão sozinhas ao banheiro? Eu nunca entendi.

Era Seiya.

Brincando respondi.

– Nem tente entender, Seiya. Está além da sua compreensão.

Ele riu como os demais. Seiya raramente se ofendia com as minhas provocações. As provocações dele também não me chateavam.

* * *

Mal entrei no banheiro e já perguntei pra Eire.

– Quero detalhes, já! Porque eles terminaram?

– Minu, você tinha que ser mais discreta.

– Ah, Eire! Escapou. Quando eu vi já tinha falado. E não fique com pena dele, porque ele sabe se defender muito bem. Não viu o que ele falou depois?

– Se ele soubesse que você está sozinha por causa dele...

– Eire, não saia do assunto, sim? Quero saber os motivos.

– Pelo que ele deu a entender, a Esmeralda reencontrou um ex-namorado pelo qual ela era apaixonada, e eles decidiram voltar.

– Quer dizer que ele não foi apenas chutado: ele foi trocado!

Eire riu.

– Nossa, isso deve ter feito um mal tremendo para o ego dele. – Ponderei.

– Duvido que algo arranhe o ego do Ikki. O fato é que ele está disponível novamente.

– É.

– Ah, vamos lá, Minu! Até parece que você não gostou de ele estar solteiro!

– Não! Eu estou contente. Mas, se não for a Esmeralda, vai ser outra. E analisando bem, ela até que era legal.

– Minu? É você mesma?

Apenas revirei os olhos em resposta.

– Mulher, por favor! Ele está disponível. Você também.

– Por muito tempo nós dois já estivemos disponíveis e nada aconteceu. Por que aconteceria logo agora? Não... Não...

– Sim! Sim! Só que não venha dizer que achou a Esmeralda legal, porque eu vi nos seus olhos a vontade que você tinha de estrangular a garota!

– Não era tanto!

– Era sim!

– Tá bom. Confesso que você não está totalmente errada...

Eire exibiu um sorriso de triunfo. Por que nunca se consegue esconder nada da mãe ou da melhor amiga?

* * *

Na mesa, a conversa continuou animada por muito tempo. Como era bom ficar com os amigos!

Horas mais tarde, o primeiro casal a se despedir foi Shiryu e Shunrei, porque tinham plantão no dia seguinte. Os próximos a saírem foram Shun e June, e logo depois Seiya e Saori.

Cerca de meia hora depois, eu, Ikki, Eire e Hyoga decidimos que era hora de irmos. Acertamos o dinheiro, e enquanto Ikki foi pagar, eu, Eire e Hyoga fomos para o estacionamento.

Lá, me despedi do casal.

Ao entrar no meu carrinho ponderei que a noite tinha sido melhor do que eu imaginara. Ikki estava novamente disponível, o que já era suficiente para me fazer dormir imensamente feliz. _Se_ eu conseguir dormir.

Sorrindo, girei a chave na ignição.

E... nada.

_Oh, droga!_

Tentei de novo.

Nada.

Nada.

Nada.

Será que eu nunca vou ter um dia totalmente feliz, e sem contratempos?  
Com uma rápida olhada no estacionamento, percebo que Eire e Hyoga já estão longe.

O desânimo fez com que eu abaixasse a minha cabeça até a o volante. Fiquei ali por alguns segundos até me assustar ao ouvir.

– Problemas?

– Ai! Ikki, que susto!

Um sorriso sarcástico foi a resposta dele.

– O que foi, Ikki?

– Nada. Pensei que você estivesse precisando de ajuda. Acho que me enganei. Boa noite, Minu.

Ele começou a se afastar.

_Arrrg! _Era horrível ter que pedir um favor para _ele_.

Saí do carro e chamei.

– Ikki!

Ele se virou novamente com aquele sorriso cínico e disse:

– Sim?

_Ah, como eu odeio Ikki Amamiya!_

– Parece que o meu carro não quer funcionar.

– E?

– Será que você poderia me dar uma carona?

Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder:

– Tudo bem. A sua casa não é longe da minha.

– Obrigada.

Ele deu de ombros.

Dentro do carro, o silêncio reinava. Pelo menos, ele não estava me perturbando.

Fiquei distraída por alguns minutos. Até que a linda e grave voz do Ikki, disse:

– Chegamos.

– Como?

Estávamos na frente da casa _dele_.

– Ikki, estamos na _sua _casa.

– Sim.

Eu começava a perder a paciência.

– Ikki, _a carona._

– Ah, sim. Eu disse que a sua casa não era tão longe da minha. Você pode percorrer o resto do caminho a pé.

Não acreditei no que ouvi.

– Ikki. Eu. Odeio. Você.

Sem pensar no que fazia, saí correndo do carro.

Metros à frente, braços forte me seguraram.

– Me larga, Ikki!

– Minu, desculpa. Eu tava brincando.

Eu não queria ouvi-lo, e tentava me soltar.

Até que ele me deteve.

Com um beijo.

_O quê?_

Estou sendo beijada pelo Ikki!

Depois de anos sonhando, estou finalmente sendo beijada por _ele._

Era maravilhoso. Ele beijava imensamente bem. Sentir as mãos dele na minha cintura era algo indescritível. Poder afundar meus dedos no cabelo dele, também.

Mas... não era o beijo que eu queria.

Foi um beijo pra me silenciar.

Quando me dei conta disso, o beijo perdeu toda a magia. E eu fiz algo que jamais imaginei que faria: afastei-me de um beijo do Ikki.

Ficamos quase um minuto em silêncio. Até que eu comecei a andar na direção da minha casa. O que o fez dizer.

– Vamos para o carro, Minu.

– Não. Obrigada pela carona, Ikki.

– Minu, era só uma brincadeira. Eu só queria te provocar. É claro que eu ia te levar pra casa!

Dei de ombros.

– Se você for a pé, tudo bem, mas eu a seguirei. Acho que é mais rápido ir de carro.

Concordei. Tudo o que eu queria era me jogar na minha cama e chorar. Quanto antes eu chegasse em casa, melhor.

Poucos minutos depois, o carro estacionava na frente do prédio onde eu morava.

– Obrigada, Ikki. – Resmunguei enquanto abria a porta do carro.

Mas ele segurou o meu braço.

– Minu, sobre...

– Esqueça, Ikki. – Interrompi. – Esqueça.

E saí do carro.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_Revisado em 27/01/2010_


	3. Capítulo III

**APENAS AMIGOS?**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo III**

_5 de abril..._

"_Parabéns pra você! Nessa data querida..."_

Tem frase mais aterrorizante do que essa?

Acho que não.

Não tenho nada contra aniversário, só que com ele eu fico mais velha a cada ano. E ficando mais velha, fica sempre mais difícil de achar um príncipe encantado.

Basta reparar nos contos de fadas: Cinderela, Branca de Neve, e cia eram muito jovens. Estavam longe dos seus vinte e sete anos.

E eu estou com vinte e sete anos.

Se bem que eu não tenho que me preocupar tanto... Ikki está longe de ser um príncipe encantado!

Falando em Ikki, ele é o único do nosso grupo que não está aqui, no meu apartamento comemorando o meu aniversário. Quero me convencer que a ausência dele não tem nada a ver com o beijo, que aconteceu há quase um mês.

A conversa, como sempre, está animada. Agora estamos comendo, bebendo e jogando conversa fora. Já passei pelo terror principal (apagar as velinhas!) e já recebi os presentes.

Do casal Suiyama, recebi um lindo quadro chinês. Lindo mesmo. Shiryu e Shunrei, além de formarem um casal muito fofo, têm um ótimo bom gosto. Há mais ou menos uma semana, eles foram para a China e compraram lá o meu presente. Sorte minha que ganhei um presente importado!

Do Hyoga e da Eire, eu ganhei um ingresso para ver uma peça teatral. Eu tava sonhando em ver essa peça, só que ela estava além do meu atual orçamento. Mal posso esperar para ver!

Shun e June me deram uma bolsa lindíssima. Maravilhosa. Os dois também têm um bom gosto incrível. Na verdade, acho que estou sendo injusta. Todos os meus amigos têm bom gosto. Acho que só a Saori usa umas roupas meio estranhas, mas não posso dizer que ela tenha mau gosto.

Ela e Seiya me deram um relógio muito bonito. Eu gostei muito.

Aliás, falando em Saori e Seiya, os dois estão muito estranhos hoje. Não exatamente no quê, mas eles estão estranhos.

Vou até a cozinha pegar mais comida e bebidas, e Saori se oferece para me ajudar. _Não falei que ela está meio estranha?_

Indico o que ela pode me ajudar a levar, mas percebo que ela está parada.

– Esta tudo bem com você, Saori?

– Sim, está. Minu – ela hesitou, antes de dizer – Eu queria conversar com você.

Pelo jeito o assunto é sério. Coloquei na mesa o prato que segurava, e disse.

– Pode falar.

– Eu sei que nós não somos exatamente amigas, mas eu gostaria que fôssemos. Tudo bem, que eu não sou a pessoa mais simpática do mundo, só que...

_Ok. Era hora de verdade? Então vamos lá!_

– Por mim, tudo bem, Saori. Gostaria, realmente, de ser sua amiga. Porém, eu noto que você é menos simpática comigo do que com a Eire, com a June e com a Shunrei. E desconheço o motivo.

Ela estava um pouco sem jeito ao falar.

– Pode parecer bobagem, mas eu tinha ciúmes de você. Você e o Seiya sempre foram tão amigos e cúmplices que eu pensei que ele sentisse mais do que amizade por você. Que eu fosse apenas para passar o tempo enquanto você não o queria.

– Que absurdo!

– Sim, eu sei. Eu sempre fui muito insegura. Desculpe se eu fui um pouco antipática e até mesmo chata com você... Enfim. Como eu já disse, eu ficaria muito feliz em ser sua amiga.

– Eu também.

Admiti. Sorrimos e nos abraçamos.

_Quem sabe agora como amiga, eu poderia dizer para Saori que existiam roupas em outras cores que não fossem o branco e suas variações?_

Voltamos para a sala sorrindo, o que provocou um franzir de testa em Eire. Ela sabia que nós não dávamos muito bem. Enviei um olhar "está tudo bem, não se preocupe" para ela. Que assentiu discretamente.

A conversa continuou animada até que em um dos poucos silêncios que aconteciam, Seiya falou.

– Eu e a Saori temos algo para falar pra vocês.

Ficamos todos em silêncio.

Sorri internamente, sabia que havia algo estranho, até então tinha pensado que era a conversa que tive com a Saori, mas pelo jeito tinha mais...

– Eu e a Saori vamos nos casar!

Uau! Todos cumprimentavam o casal. Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga espalharam o já normalmente espalhado cabelo de Seiya, num jeito carinhoso. Enquanto isso, nós abraçávamos Saori.

– Até que enfim, Seiya! – Shiryu se referia aos quatro anos de namoro.

Mais algumas horas se passaram até que os casais começassem a sair. Ao contrário do último encontro, dessa vez todos saíram juntos. O que depois da partida fez que eu me sentisse mais solitária e obviamente mais velha do que antes.

Afinal, agora eu tinha vinte e sete anos e passava os sábados sozinhos no meu apartamento.

Suspirei.

Enquanto tomo banho penso em Ikki. _Como se fosse novidade pensar nele! _

Mas o fato é que eu estou tomando banho e pensando nele. Por que ele não veio? Possivelmente pelo beijo. Ah, o beijo.

Eu tinha falado para ele esquecer. Uma hipocrisia da minha parte, aliás. Já que eu pensava no beijo todos os dias.

Durante o jantar, Hyoga tinha perguntado sobre a falta de Ikki. Shun respondera que ele quase não tinha falado com o irmão durante o mês anterior. Ikki dizia que estava com muito trabalho.

Talvez o problema não fosse comigo, então.

Vesti o meu pijama mais antigo (um com os personagens Disney), prendi os meus cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo, peguei um cobertor e fui para a sala.

Enquanto assistia um filme qualquer que passava na tv, comia um pedaço do bolo do meu aniversário.

Não tinha sono. Fiquei então analisando o encontro daquele mês. _Um dos encontros_ daquele mês. No dia vinte teria ou encontro, dessa vez para comemorar os aniversários de June (17 de abril) e Shunrei (20 de abril). Eu estava pensando no que compraria para elas, quando bateram na porta.

_O que foi que o Seiya esqueceu dessa vez?_

Olhei pela sala a procura de algum celular, chaves de casa, carteira ou outros possíveis objetos que ele já tinha esquecido, mas aparentemente nada fora deixado.

Abri a porta para me surpreender com o meu visitante.

_Ele._

_Ikki._

– Feliz aniversário, Minu.

_Como alguém pode ser tão lindo?_

Ele vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta azul, mas ainda assim conseguia ficar maravilhoso.

_E eu estou com meu pijama do Mickey!_

_Droga!_

Ele ergueu aquela sobrancelha petulante por causa da minha demora em responder.

– Ah, obrigada, Ikki. Entre. – Abri mais a porta e deixei a passagem livre. – Sobrou bolo.

_Óbvio que deve ter sobrado bolo! Minha boca deve estar suja de chocolate!_

Enquanto fechava a porta passei rapidamente a mão pela minha boca para limpá-la.

– Tudo bem, Minu?

– Tudo sim. Por que não veio mais cedo?

Ele deu de ombros antes de responder.

– Não pude.

Assenti.

– Sente-se. – Indiquei o sofá. – Eu vou pegar um pedaço de bolo pra você.

Voltei rapidamente, não queria correr o risco de quando voltasse ele não estivesse mais.

– Está bom. Muito bom. Ah, esse é o seu presente.

A minha curiosidade atingiu níveis estratosféricos enquanto eu abria o embrulho que devia ter uns quinze centímetros de altura.

Dentro da caixa havia uma pequena estátua em gesso de uma bailarina. Mas era uma bailarina incomum. Ela usava uma roupa toda colorida, tinha os cabelos um pouco despenteados, e ainda assim, tinha o rosto erguido e o nariz empinado, formando uma expressão quase arrogante.

– Ela me lembrou você. – admitiu.

Eu ri antes de perguntar.

– Destrambelhada e arrogante?

– _Original _e_ confiante_, eu diria.

– Menos mal.

– Gostou?

– Sim, Ikki. Obrigada.

– Ótimo. Mas como eu pensei que você fosse jogar essa bailarina na minha cabeça, eu comprei outro presente.

– Ei, não precisava!

– Veja primeiro, se não quiser pode devolver.

Esse foi mais fácil de adivinhar. Era um cd. Mas, qual? Tenho certeza de que meu queixo caiu quando eu soube qual era o cd.

_Crystal Kay_.

Não era qualquer cd da Crystal Kay, era justamente o único que eu não tinha.

– Vai devolver?

– Não! É lógico, que não! Faz tempo que eu estou em busca desse cd e não acho.

– Eu sei. Você falou em alguma das nossas reuniões.

– Muito obrigada. Eu adorei os presentes.

– Como estão os outros?

– Todos estão bem. Foi uma pena você não ter podido vir antes, estava tudo muito divertido. Ah, o Seiya e a Saori vão se casar!

– Eu já sabia. Ele me contou faz alguns dias. O que você achou?

– O que eu poderia achar? Fiquei feliz pelos dois, e espero que eles sejam muito felizes juntos.

Ele concordou. Ofereci mais bolo.

– Não, obrigado. E, antes que eu me esqueça, belo pijama.

_Como eu fui ingênua ao pensar que Ikki seria cavalheiro e deixaria de fazer algum comentário sobre o meu pijama!_

– Obrigada. – Disse como se ainda usar um pijama do Mickey aos vinte e sete anos fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. E ser elogiada por isso também.

Ficamos em silêncio.

Ele se levantou e disse:

– Acho que vou indo. Já é muito tarde.

– Tudo bem. Ikki, eu...

Eu queria dizer que não queria que a nossa frágil amizade fosse abalada pelo episódio do mês anterior. Mas também queria dizer que se ele quisesse repetir a dose, eu estava ali.

Porém, não precisei falar nada. Quando percebi, nós já estávamos nos beijando. E esse sim foi um beijo de verdade, diferente do anterior. Mas nem por isso mais inocente.

_Como se existisse algo inocente relacionado com Ikki Amamiya!_

Abracei-o mais forte quando as mãos dele seguraram a minha cintura por baixo meu pijama do Mickey.

_Esqueça o pijama do Mickey, Minu! E concentre-se nessa linda boca!_

Os beijos, se possível, foram ficando cada vez mais quentes. E eu, a partir daquele momento, daria total razão ao ego super desenvolvido do Ikki. Afinal, nenhum homem beijava como ele!

– Minu.

Ele apenas disse o meu nome. Entretanto, me fez entender que eu poderia não ter outra chance como aquela. Então, com uma ousadia que eu não sabia que possuía, falei.

– Vamos pro meu quarto.

– Tem certeza?

Se eu não estivesse tão envolvida teria rido com aquela pergunta. Há quase dez anos, eu desejo realizar o meu sonho de passar uma noite (pelo menos!) com Ikki Amamiya!

Entretanto, apenas assenti.

E fomos para o meu quarto.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_Revisado em 27/01/2010._


	4. Capítulo IV

**APENAS AMIGOS?**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo IV**

_20 de abril..._

Mais um _"parabéns pra você!"._

Para a June, que fez aniversário três dias atrás.

Outro _"parabéns pra você!"_.

Aniversário da Shunrei. Que é hoje mesmo.

Estamos todos na casa do casal Suiyama. Ou melhor, estamos _quase_ todos aqui.

_Adivinhe que não está?_

Bingo: **Ikki Amamiya**.

_Será que ele vai chegar mais tarde e levar a June e a Shunrei pra cama, como fez comigo?_

Acho que não. Afinal, elas têm homens lindos e maravilhosos para protegê-las. E mesmo Ikki sendo um cretino, ele não chegaria ao ponto de levar a cunhada para cama. Assim como também não levaria uma mulher casada.

Aconteceu comigo, provavelmente, porque eu não tenho nenhum namorado lindo e maravilhoso para me proteger. Estava completamente encalhada, e ainda continuo assim, e talvez ele tivesse sentido pena de mim por estar naquele estado, justamente no dia do meu aniversário e resolveu fazer um gesto de caridade.

_E que caridade!_

No entanto, quando eu acordei, na manha seguinte, ele não estava mais lá. Assim, como não estava lá nenhum bilhete também.

_Afinal, o que eu queria? Um buquê de rosas?_

Impossível, estou falando de Ikki Amamiya.

Ikki Amamiya, aquele que faz a mulher ter a melhor noite da sua vida e depois some do mapa. Não que eu tenha tentado entrar em contato com ele, óbvio! Ainda tenho o meu orgulho. Mas o fato do Ikki não estar ali, naquela reunião, podia ser tomado como um exemplo do distanciamento que ele estava tentando impor. Tudo bem que isso é apenas uma suposição da minha mente insana, mas eu acho que pode ter um fundo de verdade.

– Não adianta nada você ficar aí criando mil hipóteses para a ausência dele, Minu.

Não, não era a voz da minha consciência, embora se assemelhasse muito a ela. Era a minha fiel amiga Eire. Ela era a única pessoa para quem eu tinha contado sobre a _visita_ do Ikki no dia do meu aniversário. E só contei só depois de ela ter jurado uma centena de vezes de que não contaria pra ninguém.

– E o que você sugere que eu faça?

Falei no mesmo tom baixo que ela falara, mesmo com todos entretidos na conversa principal, era melhor não correr o risco de alguém mais saber.

– Vá até a casa dele e pergunte se a ausência dele aqui está relacionada com... _com você sabe o que!_

– Você sabe que eu tenho vergonha! E se pra ele foi insignificante?

– Eu duvido muito! Já disse milhões de vezes que você se subestima, Minu. E quanto a vergonha... O que é melhor? Passar vergonha por, no máximo, cinco minutos ou continuar como você está por sabe-se lá quanto tempo? Horas, dias, semanas, meses...

– Tá bom, Eire!

_Ops!_ Esqueci de falar baixo e agora todos olhavam pra mim e pra Eire.

– Não, é nada pessoal. Só que a Minu está com muita dor de cabeça, mas não quer sair tão cedo pra não magoar a Shunrei e a June.

_Quantos anos será que uma pessoa passa na cadeia depois de enforcar a sua melhor amiga?_

_Poderia perguntar para o Hyoga, mas a amiga em questão era a namorada dele._

– Minu, querida! Não se preocupe conosco! Vá para casa descansar.

Era June, meiga como sempre.

– Claro, Minu. – Shunrei apoiava. – Faz tempo que você está se sentindo assim?

_Ótimo! _Eire esqueceu que ali estavam presentes um médico e uma enfermeira.

– Não, é que hoje foi um dia bastante complicado no Jornal.

O que não era mentira.

– Ah, sim. Mas se você piorar, nos ligue, sim?

Shunrei, definitivamente, era um amor.

– Viu, Minu! Não falei pra você que elas não iam achar ruim!

– Você está em condições de dirigir, Minu? Se não o Seiya pode te levar em casa.

Era Saori, que desde o anúncio do seu noivado estava se tornando realmente minha amiga.

– Não precisa, está tudo bem. Obrigada.

Despedi-me de todos, e vi o quanto eu tinha sorte de ter amigos tão maravilhosos. Se fosse eu que tivesse inventado aquela mentira teria me sentido muito mal, com a preocupação genuína dos meus amigos, mas como foi Eire, eu senti apenas um pequeno desconforto. Ah, era só uma pequena mentirinha!

E a minha melhor amiga, antes de eu sair me lembrou da razão pela qual eu estava saindo mais cedo. De onde ela estava sentada, movimentou a boca para que eu pudesse fazer leitura labial das seguintes palavras:

"Vai-pra-casa-dele! Senão-eu-te-mato". E passou o dedo indicador pelo seu próprio pescoço, para dar mais veracidade a sua ameaça.

É para isso que servem as melhores amigas!

* * *

Quase meia hora depois eu chegava ao edifício no qual Ikki morava. Involuntariamente me lembrei do episódio que ocorrera há mais de um mês. A _carona _do Ikki. E, lógico, me lembrei do beijo que aconteceu em seguida.

Suspirei, e decidi que ficar ali parada dentro do carro relembrando o quanto ele beijava bem não iria adiantar de nada.

Subindo as escadas tentei não dar importância ao fato de as minhas pernas estarem tremendo.

"_Isso não tem nada a ver com ele! É apenas porque eu sou uma sedentária e não estou acostumada a subir escadas! Ou seja, nada tem a ver com ele!"_

Eu falava baixinho enquanto subia as escadas. Entretanto, quando cheguei ao andar dele fiquei sem fala.

Ikki Amamiya se despedia de uma morena com um corpo, que parecia ter saído da capa de uma revista masculina, muito mal escondido por um minúsculo vestido.

Estava dando meia-volta discretamente quando ouvi.

– Minu?

_Tudo bem, talvez eu não tenha sido tão discreta assim._

– Ikki! Não sabia que você estava ocupado, outra hora a gente conversa. Não era nada de muito importante!

A morena me olhou estranho antes de dizer.

– Tudo bem, eu já estava de saída.

E olhando com quase adoração pro Ikki, disse.

– Quando quiser, ligue.

_E qual seria a pena por estrangular a atrevida que dá em cima do cara pelo qual você é apaixonada?_

Ok, estrangular seria muito forte.

_Que tal apenas deixar, acidentalmente, o pé na frente do dela, para que ela, acidentalmente, rolasse escada abaixo?_

Não, não. Enquanto eu apodrecesse na cadeia Ikki continuaria saindo com outras mulheres voluptuosas.

– Entre, Minu.

O apartamento do Ikki era a versão perfeita do apartamento de um conquistador. Um bar muito bem abastecido, um aparelho de som de última geração, móveis caros e modernos, réplicas de carros por vários lugares.

– A que devo a honra da sua visita, Minu?

– E porque não tivemos a sua honrosa presença na comemoração dos aniversários da June e da Shunrei?

_Isso, Minu! Um a zero pra mim!_

Ikki sem resposta.

_Dois a zero pra mim!_

– É por esse motivo que você deve a honra da minha presença, Ikki.

– E que motivo seria esse?

– O que aconteceu entre a gente há quinze dias.

– Vem contando os dias, Minu?

_Dois a um._

– Será que você não consegue conversar dez minutos sem ser sarcástico, Ikki?

– Tudo bem, vamos conversar sério, então. Sente-se.

Ele apontou o sofá de couro.

A imagem que me veio à cabeça foi a daquela morena se insinuando para o Ikki naquele sofá. Contudo, sentei.

– Quer beber alguma coisa?

– Não, obrigada.

Estava realmente começando a ter aquela dor de cabeça que Eire inventou. Talvez fosse castigo. Ele levantou aquela arrogante sobrancelha.

– O quê? Minu Setsuna rejeitando álcool?

Apenas revirei meus olhos, e ele logo disse.

– Tudo bem. Sem provocações. Vamos ter a nossa conversa civilizada. Pode começar.

Era mais difícil do que eu pensava.

– Ikki... Eu e você nos conhecemos há mais de dez anos, e conhecemos o Seiya, o Shun e o Shiryu desde esse tempo também.

– Eu conheço o Shun há mais tempo. Não se esqueça que ele é meu irmão.

– Ok! Eu vou embora. Se você não quiser mais aparecer, não apareça! O problema é seu! Estou pouco me importando!

_Agora assim eu tenho o exemplo de uma grande mentira!_

Eu já estava em pé. E Ikki, também.

– Certo, Minu. Não falarei mais nada sem você mandar. De verdade.

Respirei fundo. Voltamos a nos sentar.

– O que eu estou tentando dizer, Ikki. É que não acho que seja certo que você se afaste dos seus amigos, só porque nós passamos uma noite juntos.

Sem dúvida, hoje eu estou me superando! Pareço uma mulher moderna que nunca sonhou em passar uma noite com Ikki. Ou seja, parecia qualquer mulher do mundo, menos eu.

Ikki não falava nada.

_Ah, chega de marcar pontos!_

Continuei a falar.

– Você é tão amigo deles quanto eu. Não seria justo que eu continuasse com a amizade deles e você não.

– Eu, entendo, Minu. E concordo com você. Apenas achei que talvez você... Bem, de qualquer forma, está bem assim.

– Que bom que você concordou.

Após um pequeno momento de silêncio, Ikki voltou a falar.

– E então mais nenhum anúncio de noivado dessa vez?

_O verdadeiro Ikki Amamiya estava de volta!_

– Não, Ikki. Nenhum anúncio de noivado.

– E você, Minu? Continua solteira?

– Sim. Ainda não conheci o homem ideal.

O que não era mentira. Ikki não era o homem ideal, era apenas o perfeito pra mim. Uma pena que ele ainda não se deu conta disso...

– E você? Quem é a vítima da vez?

Vendo a cara que ele fez, percebi que me expressei mal. Se bem que algumas mulheres adorariam ser vítimas dele. Eu, por exemplo. E aquela amiguinha dele, também.

– Desculpe-me, não usei a palavra correta.

– O fato é que atualmente não tenho nenhuma _vítima. _Percebi que logo faço vinte e oito anos e está na hora de eu encontrar uma companheira estável para daqui algum tempo me casar.

Eu ia falar alguma coisa, mas me engasguei com a minha própria fala e começou uma crise de tosse.

– Tudo bem, Minu?

Fiz que "sim", e quando consegui fôlego para falar novamente perguntei.

– Você está apaixonado?

– Sim. Acho que sim.

_Para registros futuros:_

_20 de abril de 2006: o pior dia da vida de Minu Setsuna. O dia em que ela percebeu que suas chances estavam decididamente encerradas com Ikki Amamiya._

– Pela Esmeralda?

– Não, não. Esmeralda é só uma amiga. Foi um alívio quando ela me disse que tinha reencontrado o "amor da vida dela". Acho que nós dois confundimos as coisas.

– Hum, sim. Não me diga que é aquela morena que acabou de sair daqui?

– Também, não. Pandora é só uma grande amiga.

_Será que Ikki Amamiya é ingênuo e não enxergou que essa tal de Pandora quer ser muito mais que uma grande amiga?_

– Sim, essa sua amada, seja lá quem ela for, não está com você, por quê? Não me diga que ela te chutou também?

Aquele tão famoso sorriso cínico ganhou vida, antes de seu dono responder.

– Não, Minu. Eu, ao contrário de algumas pessoas, não sou chutado. E ela não está comigo porque ela ainda não sabe o que eu sinto por ela.

_Quanto tempo será que eu ainda agüentaria sem chorar de frustração?_

– E por que você não conta pra ela?

– É que eu desconfio que ela goste de outra pessoa.

_Conheço bem essa história._

– Quem eu amo não me quer. É até com você, Ikki Amamiya? Mas por que você não diz o que sente pra essa mulher?

– É, estou pensando em fazer isso.

– Faça.

Nunca pensei que incentivaria Ikki Amamiya a se declarar para outra mulher. Bom, mas tinha o lado bom. Quanto antes ele se declarasse, antes ela daria um possível fora nele, e antes ele estaria triste e precisando ser consolado. Então, eu entraria em ação.

_Não, sonhe, Minu! Ninguém em sã consciência dispensaria Ikki Amamiya._

– Bom, mas agora eu vou pra casa. Fico feliz em ver que tudo foi acertado. Até a próxima reunião.

Ele me acompanhou até a porta.

– Até.

Deu-me um rápido beijo no rosto, e disse.

– Obrigado pelo conselho. Eu o seguirei.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_Revisado em 27/01/2010._


	5. Capítulo V

**APENAS AMIGOS?**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo V**

_5 de maio. 19 horas._

Sábado à noite. A cidade está agitada, pessoas conversam, sorriem, se divertem e namoram.

Sábado à noite. A minha casa não está agitada, eu falo sozinha, estou começando a ter uns risos histéricos, definitivamente não me divirto, e namorar é algo completamente fora do meu vocabulário atual.

Estou sentada no meu sofá, comendo chocolate. Não, não estou com meu "famoso" pijama. Ele me traz lembranças que eu não quero ter. Não por serem desagradáveis, na verdade é justamente o contrário. São lembranças boas e interessantes demais. E, ao que tudo indica, permanecerão sendo lembranças.

Ah, sim a minha roupa. Visto uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, não muito novas, confesso, mas em perfeito estado de uso.

A campainha tocou.

Fui abrir a porta sem medo algum de ser assaltada, até porque caso acontecesse seria algo de diferente na minha monótona vida. Entretanto, é meio improvável (esse é o bom de trabalhar em um jornal: você fica por dentro de todas as notícias sem pagar nada por isso), já que a cidade anda mais calma do que nunca, por isso mesmo agora o jornal estava criando para ocupar os espaços vagos, que antes eram ocupados pelas notícias criminais, seriam criadas algumas novas seções.

Abri a porta.

Mas nada me prepararia para o que eu veria do lado de fora do meu apartamento. Não, não! Não havia nenhuma arma apontada para mim. Havia apenas um belo espécime masculino na minha porta. _E acreditem, isso é raro!_ O homem era praticamente um deus grego.

Alto, musculoso, bronzeado, cabelos castanhos, olhos claros, e...

– Oi, Minu. – Ele sorriu.

... um sorriso que abalaria toda e qualquer mulher que não fosse cega.

E bem, eu sou Minu Setsuna e meus olhos, felizmente, estão perfeitamente bem. E... Meu Deus! Ele sabe o meu nome!

– Oi.

_Horrível, Minu. Você parece a patinha feia na frente do garoto mais bonito e popular do colégio. Ok, não vamos lembrar o passado, sim? Atualmente você já consegue não babar na frente do Ikki. _

Ikki? Na minha frente eu tenho um homem que em beleza não perde para o Ikki. Empata. E no quesito simpatia, ganha com muitos pontos de vantagem.

– Ah, desculpe o seu rosto me é familiar... mas eu ainda não consigo lembrar de onde e nem o seu nome. Desculpe, de...

O sorriso dele aumentou.

_O homem é per-fei-to!_

– Nós não fomos apresentados, _ainda_ – e estendeu a mão. Uma bela mão, tive tempo de reparar.

– Sou o Aiolos, irmão do Aiolia, marido da Marin.

– Claro! Você é muito parecido com o seu irmão!

Então percebi que ele parecia ser mais velho que o marido da minha chefa.

– Ou ele que é parecido com você?

Ele sorriu novamente. Meu fôlego voltou mais rápido dessa vez. Acho que já estou me acostumando.

– _Ele_ é parecido comigo.

– Entre.

Nem sabia o que ele estava fazendo ali, mas sou um pouco inteligente para não deixar passar a oportunidade de ter um homem lindo desses no meu apartamento.

– Desculpe-me aparecer essa hora, mas a Marin falou que talvez você estivesse em casa.

_Hora de se valorizar, Minu._

– Pois é, eu ia sair com uns amigos, mas nós acabamos desmarcando na última hora.

Ele assentiu, pareceu acreditar na minha mentira, e mostrando um envelope marrom, disse:

– A Marin não estava se sentindo muito bem e me pediu para trazer esses papéis para você. Parece que é algo sobre você escrever um artigo pra segunda-feira. É isso?

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Um homem maravilhoso desse não cai do céu na porta do meu apartamento sem algum motivo.

– Sim, é isso mesmo. Obrigada por trazer – de repente me dei conta do que ele falara. – A Marin não está bem?

– Não muito. Parece que ela estava com tonturas, o Aiolia estava levando ela para o médico quando eu vim para cá. Mas ela disse que não era nada sério. Espero que não seja mesmo.

– Sim, sim. Tomara que não seja mesmo. Quer beber alguma coisa, Aiolos?

– Se eu não for incomodar.

_Além de lindo, ele é inocente!_

– Claro que não! O que você gostaria de beber?

– Qualquer coisa não alcóolica.

Fiquei um pouco surpresa com aquela declaração. _Que tipo de pessoa não bebe? Será que ele era um ex-viciado em fase de recuperação?_

– Café?!

– Perfeito.

– Já venho.

O café ficou pronto logo.

Quando voltei para a sala, ele terminava de falar ao celular e parecia feliz. _Será que ele tinha uma namorada e a ligação fora dela?_

– Era Aiolia.

_Uffa_.

– A Marin está bem.

– Que bom! – Estava realmente aliviada.

– E eu vou ser tio.

– Sério? Que maravilha! Mas eles souberam tão rápido, assim?

– A Marin já sabia que estava grávida, só não sabia como contar para o Aiolia.

– Parabéns, titio!

Ele deu outros daqueles sorrisos fatais. E terminando seu café disse.

– Obrigado. O que você acha de nós sairmos para comemorar?

– Comemorar?

– Sim, é a primeira vez que vou ser tio.

Eu não perderia a chance de ser vista com um homem lindo daqueles do meu lado por nada nesse mundo. Bem, talvez por uma entrevista com a Crystal Kay! Talvez.  
– Sim. Essa data não pode passar em branco. Eu me arrumo em dez minutinhos, ok?

– Você já não está arrumada?

– Como?

– Eu acho que você está muito bem assim.

_Eu estou com a roupa mais velha do meu guarda roupa e ele diz que estou "muito bem assim"._

– Prometo que fico pronta rapidinho.

– Por favor, fique à vontade. Não tenho pressa.

* * *

_Uau!_

_Calma, Minu. Você tem que se arrumar logo e ficar bonita porque tem um espetacular ser humano do sexo masculino na sua sala de estar esperando por você._

Peguei aquele que eu achava ser o meu melhor vestido. Fiz uma maquiagem que, pelo tempo recorde em que foi feita, ficou maravilhosa. Aliás, me arrumei em menos de dez minutos.

– Uma mulher que não demora pra se arrumar. – Ele aprovou. – E que conseguiu ficar mais bonita ainda.

Senti ficar um pouco vermelha, mas respondi.

– Em homenagem ao mais novo titio.

Estávamos descendo a escada quando ele disse:

– Aiolia foi mais rápido do que eu. Talvez eu realmente fique "pra titio". É assim que falam, não?

Eu não agüentei e ri. _Alguém como Aiolos ficando "pra titio"? Impossível!_

– Sim, é assim que falam. Mas eu duvido que você se encaixe nessa categoria.

– É verdade! A idade está aumentando...

– Eu sei que é uma pergunta muito indiscreta de se fazer, mas quantos anos você tem? Eu digo a minha idade!

Ele sorria enquanto abria a porta do carro pra mim.

_Fiquei pasma! Ainda existem homens que abrem a porta do carro pra uma mulher?_

– Não é uma troca justa porque eu já sei a sua idade, Minu.

– Como você sabe?

– A Marin vive falando de você. Que você é maravilhosa, que ela confia em você plenamente, não só profissionalmente, como pessoalmente também.

– Nossa, eu não sabia.

– Duvido.

– Hei! Não fuja do assunto! Se você diz saber quanto anos eu tenho... me diga.

– Você fez vinte e sete anos há exatamente um mês.

– Nossa!

– Eu tenho boa memória. Apesar da idade.

Ele riu.

– Que é...?

– Trinta e quatro.

– Claro que você não é velho! E ainda parece ser mais novo.

– E você é tão encantadora quanto a Marin afirmou. Mas seu que sou um pouco velho para namorar pessoa da sua idade, por exemplo.

– Eu penso diferente. Acho que idade é algo muito subjetivo.

Ele sorriu e continuamos a conversar. Ele me levou para um _pub _muito interessante, com pessoas bonitas e bem vestidas, e o local por si só já era muito agradável. Por que nós (Eu, Eire, Seiya,...) continuávamos freqüentando aquela espelunca todos os meses quando havia lugares muito melhores? As bebidas preparadas ali também eram ótimas. Aiolos me explicou que não bebia, apenas porque não gostava, mas que não via problema algum em alguém beber. Nem mesmo uma mulher. Involuntariamente, me lembrei do Ikki, que me olhava torto cada vez que eu pegava no copo.

Conversar com Aiolos era maravilhoso, ele era inteligentíssimo. Já era professor de História em uma famosa universidade, apesar da pouca idade. A noite, por ser tão agradável, passou rápido.

Algumas horas mais tarde ele me deixava em casa.

– Obrigada pela noite, Aiolos. Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto!

– Eu que agradeço por você me fazer companhia. Sabe, Minu... Eu pensei que seria interessante eu não precisar esperar meu sobrinho nascer, o que vai demorar um tempinho, pra eu te convidar pra sair novamente. Se você quiser, óbvio.

– Claro que quero!

– Semana que vem?

– Perfeito.

Nos despedimos, infelizmente. Com um beijinho no rosto, infelizmente também. Mas quando fechei a porta sorri. Porque ao que tudo indicava a minha sorte estava mudando.

No próximo sábado, eu conversaria com um homem lindo, sorriria para ele e ele para mim, nos divertiríamos, e talvez..., namoraríamos.

_É, Minu, sua sorte está mudando!_

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

Revisado em 27/01/2010.


	6. Capítulo VI

**APENAS AMIGOS?**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo VI**

_27 de maio._

Eu sou:

Minu Setsuna.

Eu tenho:

Vinte e sete anos.

Um rosto normal.

Um cabelo normal.

Uma altura _praticamente _normal.

Eu _finalmente_ tenho:

UM NAMORADO MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO.

Eu, Minu Setsuna, saí do meu "estado de encalhamento". E em menos de uma hora, eu vou apresentar o meu namorado para os meus amigos. Tenho certeza de que eles vão se encantar pelo Aiolos. Afinal, quem não se encanta com ele?

Aliás, ainda não esqueci o tormento da noite passada quando saímos juntos, e várias mulheres desesperadas para encontrar um homem ficaram de olho nele. Mas... ele é meu!

Bom, pensando bem, pode até ser que ele não encante uma pessoa: o ser mais irritante do universo. Aquele que atende pelo nome de Ikki Amamiya. Se bem que hoje o Amamiya arrogante vai conhecer um homem à altura dele, porque, na minha opinião, mesmo os meus amigos Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Seiya sendo lindos, não chegam aos pés do Ikki, e, conseqüentemente, não chegam aos pés do Aiolos. Agora, "Aiolos x Ikki" já é uma disputa muito interessante. Não que seja uma disputa propriamente dita, porque eu não estou sendo disputada por esses dois homens maravilhosos. Contudo, é uma experiência interessante ver duas belezas tão espetaculares sentados na mesma mesa que eu.

_Céus!!! Eu tenho o namorado mais perfeito do mundo e fico pensando em Ikki Amamiya?_

Certo, agora que a minha sanidade retornou, volto ao assunto que interessa:

**Aiolos Priamos.**

O professor de História mais lindo do mundo. Não gosto muito de pensar que devem existir várias universitárias atiradas que dão em cima dele. Entretanto, eu confio nele.

No sábado seguinte ao que nos conhecemos, eu e o Aiolos saímos juntos de novo. Dessa vez fomos dançar. E ele, como namorado perfeito que é, dança muito bem. E nem reclamava quando eu pisava no pé dele. Completamente diferente do Ikki, que quando eu dançava com e, eventualmente, pisava no pé dele, fazia um escândalo.

_Ops._

_Por que eu estou pensando __novamente__ no Amamiya?_

Ok. O meu namorado também beija muito bem, obrigada. Não fomos, _ainda_, muito além disso. Até porque só namoramos há duas semanas. Ah, sim o namoro. Então... em alguns aspectos o Aiolos é rápido, em outros não tanto. O aspecto que ele poderia ser mais rápido é um pouco óbvio e eu já mencionei. No aspecto que ele foi rápido foi na definição que nós estávamos mesmo namorando.

_Voltando ao sábado seguinte ao que nós nos conhecemos... _Na dança, entre uma pisada de pé e outro (todas sofridas por ele, tadinho), nós nos beijamos. Já disse que ele beija bem, né?! Lógico, que esse não foi o único beijo da noite. Pode-se dizer que foi o primeiro de muitos. Quando já estávamos na porta do meu apartamento, o Aiolos disse que poderia até estar sendo apressado, mas que ele queria um compromisso sério comigo.

_Tenho que me lembrar de não pedir presente pro Papai Noel por dez anos, já que eles vieram todos adiantados na forma do namorado perfeito._

E eu aceitei. Óbvio.

Sábado passado, nós fomos à casa da Marin e do Aiolos para comemorar a gravidez da Marin. Foi uma noite muito divertida.

A campainha tocou.

Aiolos estava lindo.

Lindo e com um _buquê de flores_.

Um buquê de flores _pra mim_! Há quanto tempo eu não ganhava flores? Acho que a última vez foi na minha formatura!

– Oi, querida.

– Oi.

Ele me deu um beijo daqueles.

– São para a sua namorada? – Perguntei me referindo às flores.

– Claro que são.

Peguei as rosas vermelhas e coloquei em um vaso, demorei um pouquinho para achar o vaso, já que nunca ganhava flores, mas consegui achar. Saímos logo em seguida, como esse mês iríamos para o _pub _que eu e o Aiolos fomos quando saímos pela primeira vez juntos, resolvemos chegar um pouquinho mais cedo do que o combinado, já que a indicação do local tinha sido minha. Dei a sugestão pro Seiya e ele ficou de comunicar o resto do pessoal.

O _pub, _como eu já tinha notado da outra vez, era ótimo. A princípio, o estabelecimento não reservava mesas e menos ainda para um grupo de dez pessoas, mas quando souberam que o prof. Priamos era um dos membros do grupo, o gerente fez uma exceção.

Logo depois, Seiya e Saori chegaram. Como eu já havia previsto, ambos se encantaram – no bom sentido, claro – com o Aiolos.

– Até que enfim conheci os famosos noivos que a Minu sempre fala. Desde já desejo felicidades.

Os dois agradeceram o elogio e o desejo sincero. E Seiya falou:

– Espero que a Minu tenha falado coisas boas a meu respeito.

Aiolos afirmou que sim, e eu provoquei Seiya.

– Lógico, Seiya! Eu me esforcei para falar as poucas coisas boas que existem de você, não queria assustar o meu namorado contando a cruel e apavorante verdade sobre o meu amigo. É preciso dar tempo para ele se acostumar...

Seiya mostrou rapidamente a língua pra mim, e percebendo que Saori estava rindo do que eu falara, reclamou:

– Ei! Você é minha noiva, é pra me defender.

– Defender você, Seiya? – Era Shiryu que tinha acabado de chegar com a sua mulher.

Depois de cumprimentar os recém-chegados, apresentei.

– Aiolos, Shiryu e Shunrei Suiyama, os amigos que cuidam da nossa saúde. Apenas a física, já que a mental é um pouco mais difícil, não é, Seiya? Shiryu e Shunrei, Aiolos Priamos, meu namorado.

Mal acabei de apresentá-lo, os casais Shun e June, e Hyoga e Eire chegaram. Shun e June ficaram fascinados ao descobrirem que ele era professor universitário de História, e começaram a conversar sobre os pontos da arquitetura contemporânea que eram semelhantes aos da arquitetura medieval. E ainda assim, Aiolos não deixou que nós que não éramos entendidos do assunto, ficássemos de fora. Sempre dava exemplos presentes no nosso cotidiano. Ouvir o homem falar de História, era maravilhoso, nem de longe lembrava as aulas enfadonhas que eu tinha na escola. O meu namorado, além de tudo era competente no que fazia.

_O que deve acrescentar mais outro tanto de universitárias apaixonadas por ele..._

Sem nos dar conta, já estávamos falando de Medicina, agora os que mais contribuíam para a conversa eram Shiryu, Shunrei e Aiolos, nesse tema, todos nós já nos intrometíamos um pouco mais. Porém em uma parte um pouco mais detalhada sobre os procedimentos médicos usados sabe-se lá em que século, relatado por Shiryu, o meu estômago começou a embrulhar e eu pedi para eles pararem. Eles riram do meu estômago fraco, mas decidiram parar o assunto. Shiryu se desculpou pela sua detalhada explicação, Aiolos fez o mesmo. E me abraçou de lado e me dava um beijo da têmpora quando _ele _chegou.

– Cheguei tão tarde que já tem lugar pra mim?

Ikki Amamiya era quase insuportável.

Ikki Amamiya mal humorado _era_ insuportável.

Aiolos já tinha levantado a mão e pediu mais uma cadeira para o garçom.

– Oi, pra você também, Ikki.

– Oi, Minu. Quem foi que escolheu esse lugar? Eu levei mais de dez minutos rodando por esse bairro até chegar aqui.

Como se ele não soubesse que tinha sido eu quem tinha sugerido esse pub. Mas todos os meus amigos apoiaram que o atendimento, o ambiente e vários outros pontos positivos compensavam, e muito, o afastamento do estabelecimento.

Ele agora já estava sentado e parecia um pouco menos irritado. Cumprimentou todos os que ele conhecia e dirigindo-se ao Aiolos perguntou:

– E você quem é?

_Quantas dezenas de vezes mesmo o Aiolos é mais simpático do que o Ikki?_

– Aiolos Priamos.

– Aiolos, esse é Ikki Amamiya, irmão do Shun. Ikki, esse é Aiolos Priamos, meu namorado.

Eu adorava dizer "meu namorado". Mas dizer "meu namorado" para Ikki Amamiya era maravilhoso.

– Até que enfim desencalhou, hein, Minu?

Eu lhes apresento o Lobo Mau.

_Nome científico: Ikki Amamiya._

Mas... sempre existe nos contos de fada um príncipe encantado, que salva a donzela indefesa...

– Para a minha sorte, não é, querida? – Aiolos rebateu e me deu outro beijo na têmpora, e eu disse.

– Alguns poucos homens merecem a oportunidade. – Expliquei.

– E o que o _Sr. Sortudo_ faz da vida?

– _Ikki..._ – Foi Shun, o membro decente da família Amamiya, que repreendeu o irmão.

Aiolos, entretanto, levou na esportiva a desnecessária provocação do Ikki.

– Sou professor de História.

– Meus pêsames.

Aiolos apenas riu. Porém, a minha paciência tinha limite.

– O Aiolos é professor _universitário_ de História em uma das melhores universidades do país. E estávamos tendo uma conversa muito interessante antes de você chegar.

Todos lembramos do efeito que a conversa interessante tinha provocado em mim e começamos a rir. Todos menos Ikki Amamiya, que pareceu ficar mais mal humorado.

– E qual era o tema tão interessante?

– Melhor não retomarmos pelo bem da Minu. – Seiya explicou.

Ikki, obviamente, não gostou nem um pouco de não ter a sua curiosidade satisfeita, mas, para a minha surpresa, se conformou e perguntou para Seiya e Saori como andava os preparativos para o casamento.

O em breve casal Ogawara começou a contar como estava o andamento para o casamento, e convidaram Aiolos para o casamento.

A noite foi muito divertida, mesmo com as alfinetadas que Ikki, de vez em quando, dava ou em mim ou no Aiolos.

Depois de nos despedirmos, eu fiquei na mesa esperando Aiolos que tinha ido até o caixa. Ikki também tinha ficado na mesa para "me fazer companhia", e também para me provocar um pouco mais.

– Então, Minu. Em que asilo você o achou?

– Não seja ridículo, Ikki. O Aiolos tem só 34 anos. E as mulheres gostam de homens mais velhos. Mas por que o interesse? Quer um desses pra você?

– Você sabe _muito bem_ que são mulheres, e apenas elas, que fazem o meu estilo. Mas será que você pode dizer o mesmo do seu namoradinho?

– A inveja é triste, não é, Ikki?

Eu me referia à beleza, à inteligência, e a todas as outras qualidades do Aiolos, Ikki, porém, interpretou de uma outra forma.

– Eu ter inveja do seu namorado? Sinto pela sanidade dele, apenas...

– Ikki, me faça um favor? Vá pro inferno!

Ele riu e disse:

– Aiolos, você deveria ensinar bons modos para a sua namorada. Boa noite, crianças. Juízo, hein.

Aiolos, que tinha voltado de pagar a conta a tempo de ouvir a minha delicada sugestão de viagem pro Ikki, me ajudou a levantar e se despediu educadamente do Ikki.

* * *

Quando Aiolos já me deixava no meu apartamento, expliquei.

– Por favor, esqueça as provocações do Ikki, ele é chato assim mesmo.

– Não que eu tenha ligado para as provocações, mas você sabe o motivo de ele ser ou se comportar assim?

– Não existe um motivo. Ele irritante e arrogante desde sempre, confesso que hoje ele estava em um dos seus piores dias, entretanto não existe um motivo.

– Para mim, existe uma razão para ele agir assim, e ela está muito clara. Mas quem deve esquecer esse assunto é você.

E depois de dizer isso, me deu um daqueles seus maravilhosos beijos, e nos despedimos. Novamente sem "ir além". _Será que eu que teria que dar o próximo passo?_ Provavelmente o farei no próximo encontro.

Quando já estava dentro de casa, pensei melhor...

Uma razão para Ikki agir assim?

_Impossível._

Esse era o jeito Ikki Amamiya de ser.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_Revisado em 27/01/2010._


	7. Capítulo VII

**APENAS AMIGOS?**

_por Nina Neviani_

Capítulo VII

_11 de junho_

A noite, como tantas outras, tinha sido muito agradável. Eu e Aiolos tínhamos ido ao cinema ver uma dessas comédias românticas sem maiores pretensões. O filme até que era bom. Talvez eu fizesse uma crítica levemente positiva e a publicasse no jornal. Entretanto, isso não me preocupava no momento. O que me preocupava era o que deveria acontecer para deixar a noite mais agradável ainda, e... não acontecia.

– Foi uma ótima noite, querida.

– Com certeza, – concordei, para então dizer – mas você sabe que ela poderia ficar melhor. Não quer entrar? – Convidei esperançosa.

– Acho melhor não, Minu.

_Certo. Agora eu via toda a minha esperança escorrer rapidamente pelo ralo da decepção e da rejeição._

– Por quê?

– Ainda é cedo.

– Nós já namoramos há um mês. Estamos no século XXI. Não se preocupe, você não vai me chocar. Não mesmo!

– Para que a pressa, Minu?

Então uma possibilidade assustadora passou pela minha cabeça.

_Nããããooo!_

– Aiolos,_ hã_, você não tem nenhum... "problema", não é?

– Problema? – Ele parecia confuso.

– Sim. Digo, você consegue...

Ele entendeu - felizmente - e riu.

– Oh, sim, Minu. Eu "consigo". Não tenho problema nenhum, fique tranqüila.

– Ufa. Menos mal. Se você não quer entrar mesmo. Tudo bem.

Despedimo-nos com um maravilhoso beijo que ficou por aí mesmo. Pelo menos eu sabia que, teoricamente, era só uma questão de tempo.

_19 de junho._

Malas. Gente chorando. Mais malas. Gente correndo e mais gente chorando.

Aeroporto.

Não levo malas. Não choro. Aiolos leva as malas. Não corremos, pois ele está adiantado, como sempre. E eu estou começando a ficar triste pela despedida, mas estou longe de chorar.

O vôo do Aiolos foi anunciado.

– Boa viagem. E resista aos encantos das professoras de História.

– Obrigado. Resistirei, mas não estarão apenas professoras e professores de História nesse congresso.

– Reformulando: resista a tudo o que usar saia. E que não usar também.

– Certo. – Um beijo – Até semana que vem. Eu ligarei quando chegar lá.

– Ótimo. Até semana que vem. Bom congresso.

Saí do aeroporto um pouco triste. Despedidas sempre me deixam triste. Por sorte essa era uma despedida temporária.

Olhei no relógio. _18 horas._ Em duas horas começaria o encontro daquele mês. E eu iria sem o namorado. Paciência. O que era o encontro comparado ao congresso onde Aiolos iria apresentar um trabalho? Entretanto, o problema não era o fato de eu ir sozinha. Mas o fato de eu ir sozinha _e_ encontrar Ikki Amamiya. Com Aiolos perto do Ikki, eu tinha a prova viva de que estava tão bem do que estaria se estivesse com Ikki. Provavelmente eu estaria, ops, estou – afinal ainda sou namorada dele! – melhor do que estaria com o Ikki. Mas com o Aiolos longe...

Hora de ir para casa e me arrumar.

_19 de junho. 20 horas._

Acho que pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos, eu cheguei em ponto a um encontro. Nem adiantada como na última vez e nem atrasada como em todas as outras. Tanto que na entrada do pub, que fora o mesmo do último mês, encontrei Shiryu e Shunrei. Sentamos e logo depois os demais chegaram. Ikki entrou, minutos depois, junto com Eire e Hyoga. Ele riu de alguma coisa de Hyoga contou. Ikki estava de bom humor.

Mais suportável.

Porém, quando ele sentou-se a mesa, adivinhe quem foi a primeira pessoa que ele começou a provocar?

_Três alternativas: _

_1 – Eu._

_2 – A namorada do professor de História mais bonito da cidade. _

_3 – A única pessoa desacompanhada na mesa._

_Bingo! Você acertou não importando qual das três alternativas tenha respondido._

– Ah! Não me diga que o namorado perfeito já deixou você?

Respirei fundo, e entrei na batalha.

– Primeiro: Oi, pra você também, Ikki. Segundo: Eu, ao contrário de você, não sou "deixada". E terceiro: o meu namorado só não está aqui por que ele tem um trabalho para apresentar no Congresso mais importante de História do país.

_Chocolate: 5,00 reais._

_Um vestido fashion: 250,00 reais._

_Deixar Ikki Amamiya sem palavras: não tem preço._

Passada a batalha inicial, começamos a falar do tema principal daquela noite. O casamento do Seiya e da Saori. Por esse motivo no mês que seguinte, não haverá encontro, já que estaremos todos no casamento.

Os garotos conversavam sobre o fato de Seiya passar a ser um homem sério, _como se isso fosse remotamente possível_. Ikki se vangloriava das vantagens de ser solteiro, Shiryu falava do privilégio de ser casado, e Hyoga e Shun estavam neutros, uma vez que as suas namoradas estavam perto de mais e tudo o que eles falassem poderia ser usado contra eles algum dia.

Nós, as garotas, conversávamos sobre coisas mais importantes, como o vestido da Saori. Shunrei procurava acalmar a noiva dizendo que tudo se realizaria perfeitamente na cerimônia e que os problemas que aconteciam antes eram apenas para testar a paciência das noivas. Conversamos também sobre as roupas que usaríamos e outros detalhes.

A noite passou rápido. Quase esqueci que Ikki se encontrava ali. _Quase._

Os quatro casais saíram, eu fui ao banheiro antes de sair e Ikki foi pagar a conta.

Nada. Nada. Nada. Nada.

Não agüentei e soltei um palavrão. Acho que esse era o primeiro desde que comecei a namorar o Aiolos.

Uma voz falou quase que exatamente o que eu pensei naquele momento.

– Onde está o namorado perfeito quando mais se precisa dele?

Para aumentar a minha frustração, adivinhe de quem era aquela voz?

_Três alternativas: _

_1 – Ikki Amamiya. _

_2 – O ser mais irritante do mundo._

_3 – O Lobo Mau._

_Não importa qual alternativa você tenha escolhido, você acertou, afinal todas elas correspondem a mesma pessoa._

Aliás, foi para essa pessoa que eu dirigi o meu olhar mais mortal.

E como resposta, ele aumentou o sorriso.

– Venha, eu te dou uma carona.

– Não, obrigada. Prefiro chamar um táxi.

E peguei o meu celular para... para ver que ele estava sem bateria. Tinha gastado o pouco que sobrara falando com Aiolos quando ele ligou para avisar que já tinha chegado.

– É parece que hoje não está sendo um bom dia. Deixe de ser teimosa e venha, Minu.

– Tenho certeza de que o gerente vai me deixar fazer uma ligação.

– É claro que vai, Minu. Mas... Tudo bem. Faça como quiser. Tchau, Minu, e boa sorte. E não esqueça de mandar esse seu carro para um ferro velho.

_Certo._ Exceto pela parte de mandar o carro para o ferro velho, ele tinha razão. E era horrível admitir isso, mesmo para mim mesma.

– Ikki. Eu aceito a sua carona.

– Sabia que você ainda tinha um pingo de juízo, mesmo namorando professores de História.

– Não comece, Amamiya.

– Certo, Setsuna.

Então naquele momento eu pensei que o mundo tinha acabado e eu ainda não tinha a certeza se iria para o céu ou não.

Ikki Amamiya abriu a porta do carro.

Pior: Ikki Amamiya abriu a porta do carro _pra mim._

– Ei, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Refeita do susto, entrei no carro.

Novamente a viagem foi enervantemente silenciosa. Ainda mais silenciosa pelo fato do carro do Ikki ser muito silencioso. Bem diferente do meu. Afinal esse até agora era o meu primeiro e único carro. Eu já o tinha há quase oito anos. Talvez Ikki não estivesse totalmente errado quando sugeriu o ferro velho. E talvez eu devesse deixar de comprar vestidos e trocar de carro.

– Chegamos.

Ótimo. Dessa vez tínhamos chegado, realmente, na minha casa.

– O que eu lhe devo, Ikki?

– Você não acredita mesmo na bondade das pessoas, não é, Minu?

– Pelo contrário. Eu acredito na bondade das pessoas. Eu não acredito é na sua.

Ele riu, antes de dizer.

– Tem razão. Eu tinha pensando seriamente em não "cobrar" nada. Mas já que você está sendo tão enfática.

– Diga logo, Ikki.

– Não se trata de dizer. Trata-se disso.

Então ele me beijou.

Fui pega de surpresa, então se pode dizer que eu correspondi o beijo.

Ok, talvez não tenha correspondido por ter sido pega de surpresa. E por que...

Meu Deus! Eu tenho um namorado.

Um namorado maravilhoso!

Voltando ao meu estado mental normal, empurrei Ikki.

– Uau! Tudo isso já é saudade do seu namorado. Ou será que ele não é tão maravilhoso assim no que diz respeito a...

Não o deixei terminar de falar.

– Cala a boca, Ikki.

– Pelo jeito eu estou certo.

Sem pensar muito levantei a mão para dar um tapa nele, mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou o meu braço.

– Não faça isso – ele disse, apenas.

– Por quê? – Desafiei. – Vai me bater se eu bater em você?

A expressão dele ficou estranha antes de dizer.

– É lógico que eu não vou bater em você. Não se bate em mulheres. Com que tipo de homem você está andando?

– Então o que você vai fazer?

Eu esperava por todas as respostas, menos para a que ele deu.

– Eu vou beijar você novamente.

E soltando o meu pulso, disse.

– Você escolhe, Minu. Pode me dar o tapa se quiser, mas já sabe o que vai acontecer depois.

Aproveitei que a minha mão estava livre, e abri a porta do carro. Lembrei-me que instantes atrás ele é quem tinha aberto a porta do carro para mim. Como alguém podia ser... tão instável? Saí sem me despedir. Afinal já tinha "pago" a carona.

_**Continua...**_

Revisado em 25/01/2010.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**APENAS AMIGOS?**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo VIII**

Sinto muita raiva. De mim mesma.

O motivo?

Um beijo. Ou melhor, _o_ beijo.

Se bem que... na verdade mesmo, eu estou sentindo mais raiva do Amamiya do que de mim. Óbvio. Afinal, eu fui a pobre garota comprometida que foi assediada pelo Lobo Mau, sem que ele desse tempo para ela pensar.

_Sim! Foi exatamente isso!_

Eu não tenho culpa se correspondi ao beijo...

_Droga! A quem eu quero enganar?_

É melhor aceitar os fatos: por um momento durante o beijo, que não foi curto, eu esqueci até que conhecia uma pessoa chamada Aiolos Priamos, quanto mais que ele, por acaso, era o meu namorado.

Abstinência.

Não a alcoólica. _A outra._ Tanto que para compensar _essa_ abstinência, estou bebendo.

_Detalhe:_ Estou bebendo, sozinha, às três horas da tarde de um domingo. Não que eu esteja bêbada. Pelo contrário, estou completamente lúcida. O que, talvez, não seja tão bom, porque cada vez que eu me lembro do beijo da noite anterior sinto a minha consciência pesar. O lado bom de tudo isso é constatar que, pelo menos, ainda tenho consciência.

Sim, com certeza tenho! Tanto que me sinto muito mal cada vez que penso que o Aiolos não merecia a... Não posso chamar de traição... enfim, seja lá como se chame o que eu fiz, o Aiolos não merecia.

Entretanto... o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente!

_Perfeito!_

E só eu não pensar mais no beijo e nem no Ikki que tudo terminará bem.

Com essa decisão tomada, ia tomar o resto do líquido que ainda estava na minha taça para comemorar a minha brilhante saída, quando o telefone tocou:

– Alô?

– Alô. Eu poderia falar com a srta. Setsuna? – Uma voz masculina que eu nunca tinha escutado antes perguntou.

– Sou eu mesma.

– Ah, sim. Boa tarde, srta. Setsuna. Estou ligando para avisar que nós iremos fazer os consertos necessários no seu carro o mais rápido possível.

– Uma coisa por vez, por favor. Você é...?

– Sou o mecânico que cuidou o seu carro da outra vez. – O homem falava como se estivesse se desculpando.

– Ah...

– Sim. E o sr. Amamiya nos alertou que o serviço não foi muito bem feito. Por isso vamos fazê-lo corretamente dessa vez e sem custo algum. Até o final da semana a srta. estará com o seu carro.

– Então eu não preciso fazer mais nada, pois o Shun já cuidou de tudo.

– Quem?

– Shun Amamiya. Não era dele que você falou?

– Não. Eu me referia ao sr. Ikki Amamiya, foi ele que trouxe o seu carro até aqui.

– O Ikki?

– Sim. Bom, era esse o comunicado, breve entraremos e contato. Tenha um bom domingo.

– Você também. – respondi automaticamente ainda chocada com a revelação, antes de desligar.

Será que o Lobo Mau não é tão mau assim?

_Impossível._

Olhei novamente para o copo que estava na minha mão. Eu só tinha tomado meio copo, e geralmente eu preciso de muito mais do que isso para ficar bêbada. Porém...

Eu definitivamente preciso de ajuda. Deixei o copo de lado e liguei para a minha melhor amiga.

– Eire?

– Oi, Minu! Tudo bom?

– Não! Preciso conversar com você. Pessoalmente. Você pode vir pra cá?

– Posso. Eu tô vendo o jogo dos meninos, mas posso sim. Pra variar eles tão ganhando. O Hyoga já fez dois gols, e o Seiya...

– EIRE! Eu não quero saber do jogo! Venha pra cá, sim?

– Tá bom! Tá bom! Vai fazendo o bolo de chocolate que eu já estou indo.

E desligou.

* * *

_Meia hora mais tarde..._

– Cheguei, Minu!

– Ótimo!

– Cadê o bolo?

– Eire, eu serei madrinha de um casamento em menos de um mês e eu tenho que entrar no vestido. Em outras palavras: sem bolo de chocolate.

– Ok. – Ela disse enquanto se sentava – Conte-me o que está te deixando tão irritada.

E eu contei tudo, com a maior quantidade de detalhes possíveis.

– Nossa! O Ikki resolveu acordar!

– Eire, tenho que te contar uma coisa: eu _já_ tenho um namorado. Um namorado perfeito, diga-se de passagem.

– Esse é o problema.

– O quê?

– Ah, Minu. Com todo o respeito e carinho que eu sinto por você, mas o Aiolos é perfeito demais.

– Sim! E isso é maravilhoso!

– Será que é maravilhoso mesmo? Olha, eu amo o Hyoga, mas sei que ele não é perfeito. E fico feliz por isso. Agora, me diga: que emoção eu teria se o Hyoga fosse perfeito?

_Ótimo._ Agora eu estava sem palavras. Por isso, Eire continuou.

– O que o Aiolos teria feito a respeito do seu carro? Caso estivesse aqui.

Nem precisei pensar antes de responder.

– Teria esperado até amanhã, teria levado o carro para alguma mecânica, provavelmente ele teria pagado, e me daria carona durante o tempo que o meu carro estivesse no conserto.

– Viu. Caso ele fizesse isso não teria sido surpresa alguma. Agora o que você não esperava era que o Ikki, _em pleno domingo_, desse uma dura no mecânico, e fizesse o mecânico, _em pleno domingo,_ ligar pra você para pedir desculpas e consertar o seu carro novamente, sem cobrar nada dessa vez.

Novamente, eu estava sem palavras.

– Entende o que eu quero dizer, Minu?

– Mas o Aiolos é o homem certo pra mim. – Teimei.

– Pode até ser, mas a vida não é certa, Minu. Então é provável que o homem _realmente_ certo pra gente, seja aquele que parece ser o errado.

– Não acho que o seu raciocínio faça sentido. – Menti.

– Ah, não? Me responda uma coisa, então: Se o Aiolos fosse mesmo o homem certo pra você, você acha que corresponderia ao beijo do Ikki?

Suspirei.

– Desisto: você tem razão.

Então, fiquei muito triste. Ikki Amamiya era uma doença. Uma doença sem cura. Por mais que eu namorasse o cara mais perfeito, eu jamais me curaria do Amamiya.

Uma tola lágrima.

A Eire me abraçou.

– Não chora, Minu. Tudo vai dar certo. Só que você tem duas coisas a fazer: agradecer ao Ikki e pensar em como terminar com o Aiolos.

– Eu não vou terminar com o Aiolos antes do casamento do Seiya. Ele foi convidado também.

– Tudo bem, mas o Ikki você tem que agradecer logo. – Ela olhou no relógio. – Já deve ter terminado o jogo deles, por que você não liga pra ele?

– Não... Queria algo mais impessoal. Acho que mais tarde mandarei um e-mail.

– Eu não acho que seja a alternativa mais correta, mas é você quem sabe.

– Eu ainda tenho namorado.

Ao me lembrar do Aiolos, voltei a chorar.

_E se eu terminasse com o Aiolos e o Ikki não me quisesse?_

_Vou passar o resto da minha vida sozinha?_

A Eire tentava me consolar quando o celular dela tocou.

Minutos depois ela desligou.

– Era o Hyoga. – Ela disse. – Falei pra ele que não podia sair, e ele e os meninos vão pra casa do Ikki assistir a um jogo pela tv, já que a Shunrei, a Saori e a June saíram.

Os _meninos_ de quase trinta anos tinham um time de futebol de salão desde a época do colégio. É fato também que sempre jogaram muito bem.

– Eles ganharam? – Perguntei.

– Sim. O Shun estava incrível no gol. O Hyoga fez dois golaços, o Seiya e o Shiryu também jogaram muito bem. O único que, hoje, não estava jogando tão bem era o Ikki. E algo me diz que era por sua culpa.

– Não seja ridícula, Eire! Você sabe que ele não gosta de mim.

_Mais algumas lágrimas._

– Oh, dane-se o vestido! Eu vou fazer um bolo de chocolate, sim! Vamos pra cozinha.

Eire era adepta da seguinte filosofia: chocolate resolve tudo. Eu nunca acreditei muito, entretanto horas mais tarde, eu me sentia melhor. Tanto que tive coragem para mandar o e-mail pro Ikki. Certo. Coragem eu tinha, mas não sabia o que escrever. Depois de vários minutos, resolvi que a única coisa que eu conseguira era:

_**Obrigada, Ikki.**_

_**Tenha uma boa semana.**_

_**Minu.**_

E foi apenas isso que eu mandei. Se a Eire visse essas poucas palavras me esganaria, ou me mataria de uma forma mais dolorosa. _Onde já se viu uma jornalista não conseguir escrever!_ Porém o assunto em questão é Ikki Amamiya...

Poucos minutos depois me assustei com o aviso de um novo e-mail. Sentindo a tal emoção que a Eire falara, abri o e-mail.

_**De nada, Minu. Amigos são para essas coisas.**_

_**Uma ótima semana pra você também.**_

_**Ikki. **_

_Amigos._ Como uma palavra pode ser tão linda e frustrante ao mesmo tempo? Não me dei ao trabalho de pensar mais no assunto. Já tinha chorado muito por um dia só. E como já tinha comido chocolate por uma semana inteira. Assim, só me restava a cama.

_Sozinha_.

Sim, uma boa noite de sono. Era disso que eu precisava.

_**Continua...**

* * *

_

Revisado em 27/01/2010.


	9. Capítulo IX

**APENAS AMIGOS?**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo IX**

_10 de julho_

Dia do casamento. _Não! _Não do _meu_ casamento. Ainda.

Dia do casamento do Seiya e da Saori.

Aiolos já está me esperando na sala. Continuo namorando o Aiolos. Entretanto, a cada dia percebo que o sinto por ele está mais perto da amizade do que eu deveria sentir por um namorado. Nosso namoro continua o mesmo de um mês atrás. A única diferença é que o Aiolos, desde que voltou do Congresso, está meio distraído. Lógico que ele não soube nada do que aconteceu entre mim e o Ikki. Só que eu desconfio que ele tenha conhecido alguém no Congresso. Essa suspeita não me faz arrancar os cabelos como era de se esperar, pelo contrário... me deixa até um pouco aliviada. Porque eu não tenho a menor idéia de como terminar o meu namoro com ele. E muito menos de como justificar o fim do namoro.

No momento, porém, a minha maior preocupação é o casamento.

Não... a minha maior preocupação _mesmo_ são os sapatos.

_Os terríveis sapatos._

Na vitrine da loja eles pareciam as coisas mais lindas do mundo. Continuam lindos, não nego, e sem dúvida, merecem a boa parte do meu salário que me custaram. Mas, só agora percebi que eles são assustadoramente altos.

**15 centímetros.**

**Salto agulha.**

E tudo por culpa de quem?

_Ikki Amamiya!_

Ele é um dos padrinhos do casamento. Justamente o padrinho que faz par comigo. Por que, além de irritante, arrogante, sarcástico, e outras dezenas de _qualidades,_ ele tem que ser alto? _Tão alto._

Resultado: Mesmo eu com 15 centímetros a mais, fico outros 15 mais baixa que ele. Isso, se eu conseguir me equilibrar naquelas coisas.

"_Força, Minu Setsuna. Você consegue!"_

Quem sabe se eu fosse repetindo essas palavras até a igreja eu conseguiria passar a noite inteira sem virar o meu pé nenhuma vez.  
_Menos, Setsuna._

Tudo bem... já fico feliz se voltar pra casa sem nenhuma fratura.

* * *

Aiolos estava lindo.

Certo, _ele já é lindo_. E, a julgar pelo olhar do Aiolos, eu não estava feia.

– Minu, você está linda e... alta.

– Obrigada. Você também está lindo. E estou alta por causa dos sapatos.

– Quantos centímetros?

– Quinze.

– Eles não são perigosos? – Ele parecia meio desconfiado ou não confiava no meu equilíbrio.

– Espero que não. Vamos?

– Vamos.

* * *

A igreja estava linda. Era engraçado ver todos os nossos amigos muito bem vestidos, nem pareciam os mesmos "meninos" suados do futebol. Seiya, o noivo, estava muito bonito no seu smoking. Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun também estavam muito bonitos. E... _céus, _Ikki estava magnífico. Como alguém podia ser tão lindo? Estava com o cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo, o que destacava ainda mais os olhos azuis.

– Minu, eu acho que vou sentar aqui.

Aiolos me trouxe novamente à realidade. Eu me soltei dele – estava agarrada a ele com medo de cair – e ele continuou.

– Afinal, você tem que ficar com os outros padrinhos.

– Claro.

Então, _ele _se intrometeu na conversa.

– Pensei que você fosse se atrasar hoje também.

– Obviamente, pensou errado, Amamiya. E "oi" pra você também.

Ele fez uma careta, mas cumprimentou Aiolos educadamente para os padrões do Ikki.

– Temos que ir, os padrinhos já foram chamados. – Ikki falou.

– Até mais, Aiolos.

– Até mais. – Ele me deu um rápido beijo.

Quando me virei para o Ikki, ele tinha o rosto voltado para o outro lado. Começamos a andar. Que dizer, Ikki começou a andar, eu tentei me equilibrar e dar alguns passos com aqueles calçados assassinos.

Logo, eu e Ikki nos juntamos aos demais padrinhos. Que eram Shiryu e Shunrei, Hyoga e Eire, Shun e June, Ikki e eu, e o último casal era formado por um tio e uma tia da Saori.

A Saori é órfã, foi criada pelo avô, tanto que ele que vai levá-la até o altar. A minha relação com a Saori melhorou muito desde a conversa que tivemos no dia do meu aniversário. Somos praticamente amigas.

O Ikki não exagerou quando disse que os padrinhos já tinham sido chamados, os tios da Saori já tinham entrado. Logo depois foram Shiryu e Shunrei, Hyoga e Eire, Shun e June, e por último nós.

Ao ver o longo tapete que se estendia pela igreja, meu estômago deu várias voltas.

_Droga, por que eu não escolhi sapatos mais baixos!_

Entretanto, eu tinha duas opções:

1. Continuar com o meu orgulho e possivelmente cair na igreja na frente de centenas de pessoas no dia do casamento do meu melhor amigo.

2. Ou, engolir o meu orgulho e ir até o altar agarrada a Ikki Amamiya, o que não era tão mal assim.

Por isso escolhi a segunda opção.

Quando eu me segurei com mais força no Ikki, ele disse baixinho:

– Minu, eu sei que sou irresistível, mas comporte-se. Seu namorado está a poucos metros de nós.

Não querendo me distrair do tapete da igreja, não dei uma resposta à altura.

Consegui chegar sem nenhum tropeço até o lugar reservado aos padrinhos.

Todos os padrinhos estavam nos seus lugares, e então eu vi o único casal de padrinhos que eu não conhecia: os tios da Saori. Eu realmente não conhecia a tia da Saori, mas o tio dela eu tinha a impressão de conhecer de algum lugar. Percebi que estava olhando demais para o homem quando Ikki falou em um tom obviamente falso de repreensão.

– Minu! Tudo bem que ele deva ter a idade dos homens que você está se relacionando atualmente, mas respeite um homem casado.

_Um pequeno detalhe a se considerar: o tio da Saori tinha bem mais de 50 anos. _

– Não lhe darei a resposta que você merece Ikki porque estamos em um local sagrado.

– Você já foi mais criativa. Aposto como ia me mandar novamente pro inferno.

O padre ao ouvir a palavra "inferno" olhou feio para o Ikki, que se desculpou silenciosamente.

– Bem feito – resmunguei.

Poucos instantes depois, Saori começou a entrar na igreja acompanhada o avô. Ela estava linda. Linda mesmo. Ao ver o olhar apaixonado que ela dava para o Seiya, me dei conta que ela era realmente a mulher certa para ele.

– Será que um dia você vai conseguir ser uma noiva tão doce quanto a Saori?

– Desde que o noivo não seja você, Ikki, acho que conseguirei, sim.

– Querendo casar comigo, Minu?

Apenas revirei os olhos.

Querer... Bem, claro que eu queria, mas ele nunca ficaria sabendo.

A cerimônia estava sendo linda, um sermão um pouco enfadonho, era verdade, mas nada que afetasse a beleza do momento.

Em um dos momentos mais desinteressantes da cerimônia eu olhei para o Aiolos.

Ok, na verdade foi em um momento que o perfume do Ikki estava me atingindo e antes que eu o agarrasse na igreja mesmo, eu olhei para Aiolos para me lembrar de que _ainda_ tinha um lindo namorado.

E para minha surpresa aquela amiga do Ikki com um nome mitológico, mas sem vergonha alguma, estava do lado do Aiolos, nitidamente dando em cima dele.

– É parece que a Pandora está fazendo sucesso.

Isso. Pandora. Era óbvio que a_ Pandora _fora para o casamento como acompanhante do Ikki, mas com o intuito de chamar a atenção de todos os homens presentes. Ela usava um vestido vermelho berrante tão justo que eu estava esperando a hora que ela iria começar a ficar roxa por falta de ar, uma vez que era humanamente impossível respirar usando um vestido tão apertado quanto aquele. Para completar o vestido ainda tinha uma fenda que quase se encostava ao decote. _Ou seria o decote que quase se encostava à fenda?_

– Também com um vestido tão vulgar.

– O vestido não é vulgar.

– Talvez não... se fosse usado por alguém com, no mínimo, cinco quilos a menos.

– A Pandora tem curvas. É diferente. E parece que o seu namorado pensa igual.

– Ele está apenas envergonhado, com ela se oferecendo desse jeito para ele.

Aiolos, que estava perto de mais da tal Pandora, justo nesse momento, deu risada de algo que ela falara.

Com um sorriso cínico no rosto, Ikki falou.

– É. Ele parece muito envergonhado.

Bufei. Não que estivesse com tanto ciúme por Aiolos estar babando pela Pandora. O que me dava mais raiva era ter o Ikki para presenciar aquela cena. Ciúme mesmo eu senti quando a vi sair do apartamento do Ikki. Ah, claro, eu estava possessa também pelo fato de o Ikki e o meu namorado admirarem tanto o corpo da Pandora.

Definitivamente tinha algo muito errado na minha vida amorosa. Eu sinto mais ciúmes do meu _amigo_ do que do meu namorado.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais a respeito Seiya e Saori trocaram o seu primeiro beijo como casados.

* * *

Devia haver alguma coisa que impedia a mim e ao Ikki de conversar dentro de um carro. Bem, pelo menos nós não estamos nos beijando.

_Como se você fosse detestar isso!_

Enfim, estamos indo para a mansão Kido. Foi decidido que os padrinhos deveriam chegar antes na casa. Eu vim de carona com o Ikki, e Aiolos levou a Pandora. Imagino que nesse momento ela já deve ter violentado o meu namorado. Mesmo a idéia não me agradando, eu assim, terei uma justificativa para o fim do namoro.

Ikki assobiou baixinho. E eu olhei para frente.

– Uau!

Tínhamos chegado à mansão Kido. E o lugar era lindo. E pensar que o Seiya fora tolo o bastante para preferir que eles fossem morar no apartamento dele, quando podia morar naquele palácio.

– O Shun e a June vão ficar pasmos quando virem essa casa. Sé é que se pode chamar um lugar tão grande assim de casa.

– E você? Não está pasmo?

– Estou. Veja como a construção foi...

Então Ikki começou a falar sobre a casa com os olhos de um engenheiro. Eu nunca o tinha visto falar de engenharia, não tão apaixonadamente, ao menos.

– Estou impressionada, eu pensei que você matasse muitas aulas na faculdade, mas vejo que não.

Ele colocou o braço em volta minha cintura e começou a andar. Quando eu o olhei e provavelmente deixei transparecer o quão confusa estava com a atitude dele, ele explicou.

– Pra você não fraturar algum osso caso caia com esses sapatos assassinos.

– Eu não podia ficar muito mais baixa do que você.

– Quer dizer que você pensou em mim quando os comprou?

– Não comece, Ikki.

– Certo. Já dei a minha opinião, como engenheiro, sobre a casa, agora é a sua vez.

– Como jornalista, acho que só me restaria investigar se o dinheiro utilizado na construção dessa mansão tem ou não origem duvidosa.

Ikki riu. Ele ficava mais bonito ainda quando ria de verdade.

Soltei um gemido de frustração. Ele não podia ser tão lindo!  
Ikki interpretou que o gemido foi provocado pelos sapatos.

– Seus pés estão doendo muito?

– Um pouco.

Ele parecia realmente sentido quando disse.

– Logo você já vai poder sentar.

E me segurou mais firme.

_Céus essa noite será um tormento.

* * *

_

Pouco depois que entramos, encontramos Shiryu e Shunrei, Hyoga e Eire, e Shun e June.

Os arquitetos, como previra Ikki, logo começaram a falar sobre a mansão.

Aproximadamente dez minutos depois, Aiolos e Pandora se juntaram ao nosso grupo. A morena olhou estranho para a mão de Ikki que ainda estava na minha cintura.

_O quê? Ela queria todos os homens da festa? Daqui a pouco ia começar a dar em cima do Shiryu, do Hyoga e do Shun! E por que não do Seiya também?_

Com a cabeça erguida, fui para o lado do Aiolos que cumprimentava os demais. Ikki apresentou a Pandora.

– Essa é Pandora Heinstein, uma grande amiga. Pandora, esses são Shiryu e Shunrei Suiyama, Shun, meu irmão, e June, Hyoga e Eire, e a Minu. O Priamos, eu acho que você já teve oportunidade de conhecer.

Dizendo isso, Ikki propositalmente me olhou. Pandora cumprimentava todos, quando Aiolos disse.

– Nós já nos conhecíamos.

_O quê???_

Até onde eu sabia o meu namorado não freqüentava os lugares que alguém como ela freqüentava. Ikki, entretanto, parecia interessadíssimo na questão.

– É mesmo?

Foi a Pandora que respondeu.

– Eu participei de um Congresso há três semanas. E, por coincidência, Aiolos foi um dos palestrantes. Depois discutimos alguns pontos. – Ela fez uma pausa significativa para então, num tom que para era claramente, cínico, dizer – Sobre a palestra, óbvio.

– Ah, então você trabalha? Ou é só uma interessada em hom... História?

Vi que Eire, discretamente cobriu a boca com uma das mãos para não mostrar o sorriso.

– Eu trabalho sim. Administro um antiquário. Interessei-me pelo Congresso porque ele era sobre História da Arte, justamente o meu ramo de trabalho.

_E de quebra se interessou pelos palestrantes também, _pensei.

Uma das moças que trabalhava na organização do casamento, nos avisou que os padrinhos deveriam ir a encontro dos noivos para tirar as fotografias. Novamente deixamos Aiolos e Pandora a sós.

* * *

As fotos transcorreram normalmente, até que uma das damas de honra fez-me o favor de pisar no meu pé. Só então entendi a expressão "ver estrelas".

Resisti bravamente até o final da sessão de fotos. Quando o fotógrafo disse que estava acabado, fui para o jardim. Sentei em um dos bancos mais distantes e tirei os meus sapatos para ver o estado em que estavam meus pés, e sem dúvida estavam piores do que eu imaginava.

_Droga! Nada da certo comigo! Aposto como o sapato da Cinderela não fez calos nela!_

Porém, além das duas bolhas que já tinham começado a se formar, havia a dor quase insuportável por eu estar com os pés muito inclinados.

Algumas lágrimas de frustração surgiram nos meus olhos.

– Nada da certo pra mim!

– Minu?

Virei e vi que Ikki sentava ao meu lado.

– Você está chorando? Por quê?

– Tudo dá errado...

– Minu, ele não merece que você chore por ele!

– O quê?

_Do que o Ikki estava falando?_

– Tudo bem que ele tem aquele jeito de _Sr. Perfeição_, porém mesmo com você por perto fica... _flertando_ com a Pandora.

_Ele pensava que eu estava chorando pelo Aiolos?_

– Ikki...

– Se não fosse o casamento do Seiya, eu o ensinaria a te respeitar.

– Ikki! Eu não estou... ou melhor... eu não estava chorando por causa do Aiolos!

– Não?

Fiz que não e apontei para os meus pés, que ainda estavam descalços.

– Minu! – Ele falou quando viu o estado dos meus pés. – Está doendo muito?

– Está.

Ele pegou os meus e começou a massageá-los.

Certo, ser beijada pelo Ikki era maravilhoso. Mas ser massageada por ele era fabuloso. Mesmo que a massagem fosse aos pés. Porém, eu não sabia o que era pior: a dor nos meus pés, eu o fato de estar recebendo uma massagem do Ikki em lugar público, porque assim eu teria que me contentar apenas com a massagem.

– De qualquer forma ele é um idiota. Se você fosse minha namorada eu jamais deixaria você sair com esses sapatos assassinos, Minu. – Ikki disse sem, no entanto, abandonar a massagem.

Ele parecia zangado com alguma coisa...

_Pára tudo! Ou a dor me está provocando alucinações, ou Ikki Amamiya colocou "Minu" e "minha namorada" na mesma sentença?_

Ainda estava profundamente chocada quando escutei a voz de Aiolos.

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

Aiolos e Pandora estavam na nossa frente.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Ikki levantou-se bruscamente e disse.

– O que está acontecendo, Priamos, é que os sapatos da _sua namorada_ machucaram os pés dela, mas ao que parece você está muito _ocupado_ para perceber isso.

– Está tudo bem, Minu? – Aiolos parecia um pouco arrependido.

Ikki, novamente, não me deixou responder.

– Agora está tudo ótimo.

De fato, eu estava sentindo bem menos dor, porém ainda podia sentir os dedos do Ikki na minha pele.

– Eu acho que perguntei pra minha namorada.

– Ah, agora você se lembrou que tem uma namorada?

Antes que Aiolos respondesse, Pandora interferiu.

– Calma, garotos. Aiolos porque você não terminha de _ajudar_ a Minu. E Ikki, você é um dos padrinhos, devem estar sentindo a sua falta na festa.

Os dois ainda trocaram um olhar raivoso antes de Ikki voltar para o salão com a Pandora.

Aiolos ainda parecia culpado e arrependido.

– Desculpe-me, Minu. Eu...

– Tudo bem, Aiolos. Agora está doendo bem menos. Mas, você poderia me ajudar a calçar os sapatos?

Durante o resto da festa não encontramos mais Ikki e Pandora. Ótimo, ainda não sabia como encará-lo depois da massagem. Fomos um dos primeiros casais a ir embora. Não falamos muito no caminho até o meu apartamento.

– Minu, eu acho que nós temos que conversar. – Aiolos disse quando estávamos à porta do meu apartamento.

– Sim. Temos muito que conversar, mas não hoje. Eu estou muito cansada e os meus pés voltaram a doer. Tudo o que eu quero é deitar e dormir.

– Tudo bem. Eu ligo pra você amanhã.

Nós despedimos com um comportado beijo no rosto dessa vez.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_Revisado em 27/01/2010._


	10. Capítulo X

**APENAS AMIGOS?**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo X**

_11 de julho._

– Bom dia, Minu.

– Bom dia, Aiolos.

Dez horas da manhã. Sim, eu sabia que o Aiolos era determinado e que ele já havia falado na fatídica noite anterior que hoje nós nos falaríamos. Mas o que eu não sabia era que ele iria me ligar às oito e meia da manhã.

_Oito e meia!_

_De um domingo!_

E bem na hora que eu estava tendo um sonho muito interessante com o Ikki. Pensando bem, talvez tenha sido bom ele ter me acordado.

– Como estão seus pés? – Ele perguntou quando entrava no meu apartamento.

Olhei para os pés em questão. Entretanto, o que eu via era duas massas disformes, vermelhas e doloridas, que mal sustentavam o meu peso, que – diga-se de passagem – nem era tanto assim.

– Mal, mas eu sobreviverei. Pelo menos tenho esperanças.

– Minu. Desculpe-me. Ontem eu deveria ter cuidado melhor de você. Eu não percebi que os seus pés estavam tão mal.

– Sem problemas, Aiolos. Quase ninguém percebeu.

– O Amamiya percebeu.

– O Ikki não tinha à vista da sexy Pandora para distraí-lo.

– Só que o Amamiya já estava muito disposto a ajudar você. E você a ser ajudada.

Certo. No que dizia respeito à minha parte era verdade. Mas eu não admitiria. Por isso, fiquei em silêncio. Assim, pouco tempo depois, Aiolos continuou:

– Acho que agressões não nos servirão de nada.

– Tem razão. Desculpe-me.

– Não se desculpe. Não antes de eu terminar de falar tudo o que eu tenho pra falar.

– Pode falar.

– Eu não sei bem por onde começar... No Congresso... Eu e a Pandora ficamos no mesmo hotel...

– Pensando bem, eu acho que não quero ouvir. Sabe, sobre certos assuntos eu prefiro estar desinformada.

– Foi só um beijo. Eu juro.

_O quê? Ele não foi violentado pela devoradora de homens?_

– Só um beijo?

– Sim. Minu, eu juro que nunca quis trair você.

_Se é pra ser sincera... Vamos colocar todas as cartas na mesa._

– Tudo bem, Aiolos. Até porque, eu acho que nós estamos quites.

Ele parecia surpreso e aliviado quando perguntou:

– Ikki?

Era a minha vez de ficar surpresa.

– Como você sabe?

– É meio óbvio. Da parte dele, principalmente.

– Não, Aiolos. Ele não gosta de mim. Não desse jeito, pelo menos.

– Eu seria capaz de apostar qualquer quantia como ele gosta de você _desse jeito_. No encontro do mês passado ele foi antipático comigo. Por quê?

– Porque ele é arrogante e irritante? – Arrisquei.

– Não. Porque eu era o seu namorado. Ontem no casamento eu percebi a vontade que ele tinha de me socar. E por quê?

– Porque ele é arrogante, irritante _e_ violento? – Arrisquei novamente.

– Não. Porque eu era o seu namorado.

– Eu queria muito acreditar, Aiolos. Mas o Ikki é apaixonado por outra mulher. Que eu não sei quem é, mas sei que não sou eu.

– Ele disse com todas as letras que essa mulher não é você?

– Não... mas...

– E você gosta dele, não é?

_Mais cartas na mesa._

– Sim. Gosto muito. Desde que eu tenho quinze anos. Ou menos.

– Nunca pensei que passaria por isso, mas estou aliviado ao ouvir a minha namorada dizer que gosta de outro.

– E tudo isso causado por um furacão que atende pelo nome de Pandora Heinstein.

– É. Eu acho que estou realmente apaixonado.

– Ora vamos, Aiolos. Quero mais detalhes. Afinal, agora somos apenas amigos.

– Minu, eu adoro você. E eu ficaria muito feliz em poder ser seu amigo.

– Você já é meu amigo. Eu também adoro você, mas não fuja do assunto! Conte-me tudo sobre a sua _horrível _traição.

Ele riu.

– Só se você me contar sobre a sua.

– Fechado.

– Você fez bolo de chocolate?

– Fiz hoje de manhã, já que acabou o regime.

– Regime? Pra quê?

– Pra entrar no vestido e não ficar vulgar como a Pandora. Ops. Desculpa.

– Tudo bem. Aquele cabelo do Ikki estava meio suspeito.

Rimos. Afinal, gosto era gosto.

Instantes depois, já acomodado na cozinha e na metade do seu pedaço de bolo, Aiolos começou a contar.

– Depois da minha palestra sobre as características das obras de artes bizantinas, a Pandora foi conversar sobre alguns pontos do meu discurso.

– Ela sabe conversar? Pensei que logo desse o bote!

– Minu...

– Ei, agora você é meu amigo. Posso perturbar você. De qualquer forma, você tem que admitir que ela é um tanto quanto... – fiz um gesto vago com a mão, com o qual eu tentava qualificar a Pandora de uma maneira não muito grosseira.

– Direta?

Eu tinha pensado em algo mais... ah, deixa pra lá!

– Sim. – Concordei.

– De fato. Ela é. Depois que nós conversamos, ela me convidou para ir até o bar do hotel. Mesmo eu não bebendo, fui. Talvez porque eu estivesse me sentindo lisonjeado pelo fato de uma mulher como a Pandora se interessar por mim.

Aiolos _ainda_ não tinha um espelho em casa.

– Conversamos um pouco – ele continuou – e depois ela pediu pra eu acompanhá-la até o quarto.

_Eu acho que isso é ser um pouco mais do que direta, mas..._

– Ela me convidou para entrar, e eu disse que não estava disponível. Então ela pra se despedir me deu um beijo. Foi isso.

– E você continuou pensando nela por um bom tempo. Nossa... logo a Pandora.

– Você já a conhecia?

– Só de vista. Um dia eu estava chegando ao apartamento do Ikki e ela estava saindo.

– Ela me disse que ela e o Amamiya são bons amigos.

– Ela se encaixa perfeitamente no estilo das amigas do Ikki.

– Pode até ser, mas ele gosta mesmo é de você.

– Não, Aiolos, já disse...

– Sim, já disse... Agora me conte a sua traição.

Fiz um resumo do ocorrido desde o final do último encontro até a carona que o Ikki me deu.

– Eu não sabia que o seu carro tinha dado problema.

– Sim. O Ikki mesmo levou até a mecânica.

– O Amamiya não parece ser do tipo que se preocupa com o carro dos outros, se essa ação dele não mostra o quanto você é especial pra ele, eu não sei o que pode mostrar.

– Ele mesmo disse que amigos são pra essas coisas.

– Desisto. Mas saiba que eu fiquei muito feliz por você ter aceitado ser minha amiga. Seria muito triste viver sem o seu bolo de chocolate.

– Quer dizer que a única coisa de valor que eu tenho são os meus bolos?

– Você sabe que não.

– Sei, sim. Mas, leve um pedaço de bolo.

– Eu vou aceitar. Os trabalhos que eu tenho pra corrigir serão muito mais aceitáveis se eu estiver comendo o bolo.

Pouco tempo depois, quando eu fechava a porta para o Aiolos, o telefone tocou.

– Alô?

– Oi, Minu! Sou eu. Tudo bom?

– Oi, Eire! Tudo bem, exceto pelo fato de que você está falando com a mais nova solteira da cidade.

– Eba! Até que enfim você terminou com o Aiolos.

– Não fui exatamente eu quem terminou. Nós entramos em um acordo.

– Descreva melhor.

Detalhei a conversa que tive a poucos momentos com o Aiolos para a Eire. Ao final do meu relato, ela disse.

– Que ótimo. Assim você está livre novamente para o Ikki.

– Eire! O Hyoga não está perto?

– Não. Fique tranqüila. Ele está no quarto analisando um processo. Eu estou na sala.

– Menos mal. Mas tome cuidado com o que você fala, hein.

– Tudo bem. Tudo bem.

– Certo. Agora me fale como foi o resto da festa.

– Hum, já ia me esquecendo! Sabe os tios da Saori? Os que foram padrinhos.

Sim, eu me lembrava. E lembrava-me também da piadinha feita pelo Ikki...

– Sim.

– Então. O tio dela veio falar comigo, procurava você. Ele disse que você entrevistou-o há alguns anos.

_Claro!_

– Isso! Eu sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar. Eu o entrevistei para uma das minhas primeiras matérias do jornal.

– Ele queria cumprimentar você, mas como você foi embora cedo, ele não pode. Se bem que pela saúde dele, eu acho que foi bom ele não ter conseguido falar com você, do jeito que o Ikki estava possessivo ontem, ele poderia ter espancado o pobre senhor.

Eire riu da própria piada.

_E foi a única._

– Não seja ridícula, Eire. E pare de ficar falando o nome do Ikki. O Hyoga pode ouvir.

– Já disse: fica tranqüila. E não adianta negar, todo mundo percebeu a mão dele na sua cintura. Vamos quero saber dos detalhes sórdidos.

– Não há detalhe sórdido algum. Ele só estava me ajudando por causa dos saltos do meu sapato.

– Claro. O Ikki é a pessoa mais altruísta do mundo.

Era melhor então nem falar sobre a massagem.

– Oh, cale a boca, Eire. Ou melhor, não cale. Fale mais sobre o resto da festa.

– Nada demais. Não sabia que festa de rico era tão sem graça. Só o Ikki que ficou a festa inteira com a cara amarrada, tanto que nem aquela amiga oferecida dele se exibiu mais.

– Claro. O alvo principal dela, o Aiolos, já tinha ido embora.

– É mesmo! E ela e o Ikki também foram embora cedo. Mais ou menos meia hora depois de você e do Aiolos.

Será que foram para o apartamento dele? Não, o Ikki disse que eles só eram amigos. Grande coisa. Eu e ele também somos e mesmo assim passamos a noite juntos!

Conversei um pouco mais com a Eire, e depois desligamos porque era hora de comer. Não que foi exatamente por isso, pois já perdemos inúmeras refeições por ficarmos conversando. Era porque não tinha mais assunto mesmo.

* * *

Almocei algo bem calórico para comemorar o meu primeiro dia de solteira.

Quer dizer, almocei algo bem calórico, para _compensar_ o meu primeiro dia de solteira.

Passei a refeição toda pensando e criando hipóteses mirabolantes para tentar adivinhar se o Ikki tinha passado a noite com a Pandora ou não. Quando acabei de limpar a cozinha tive uma idéia que me pareceu fantástica.

_Ligar para a devoradora de homens!  
_1. Se ela não estivesse em casa, era sinal de que ela tinha passado a noite com o Ikki.

2. Se o Ikki atendesse, eu teria uma prova irrefutável que eles tinham dormido juntos.

3. Se ela atendesse, eu diria que o Aiolos estava livre para que ela pudesse dar o bote final.

O primeiro passo foi achar o nome dela na lista telefônica.

Fácil. Não existiam tantos Heinstein assim. E mesmo se houvesse apenas uma teria o exótico nome de "Pandora".

Com o número dela nas mãos, não pensei muito e nem pedi a opinião da Eire, antes que perdesse a coragem liguei.

– Alô?

– Heinstein?

– Sim, sou eu. Pandora Heinstein. Quem é?

– Minu Setsuna.

Silêncio.

– Qual o motivo da sua ligação?

– Tenho dois avisos pra você.

– Que são...?

– O primeiro é que você já pode dar o golpe final no Aiolos.

– Como?

– Ele está solteiro.

– Ah, quer dizer que ele trocou você por mim.

– Nada disso, _querida._ Nosso relacionamento já estava mais para a amizade do que para um namoro, e nós resolvemos terminar. E não se gabe tanto, afinal, se você fosse tão irresistível, ele teria aceitado o seu inocente convite de entrar no seu quarto quando o Congresso foi realizado. E não teria dito que não estava disponível, não é mesmo?

_Outro silêncio. Minu Setsuna, você é genial!_

– Qual é o outro aviso?

– O Aiolos é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Se você usá-lo apenas para aumentar a sua lista de vítimas, você vai se acertar comigo, entendeu?

– Não que eu tenha medo de você, mas eu entendi. Minhas intenções com o Aiolos são... nobres.

– Não me atrevo a perguntar o que seriam intenções nobres para alguém como você. Mas acho que você entendeu os recados.

– Já disse que entendi. E... obrigada por avisar.

Por essa eu não esperava.

– De nada.

Eu já ia desligar quando ela disse.

– Minu? Vá em frente com o Ikki.

E desligou.

Que raiva!!! O que aquela... exibida sabia sobre mim e o Ikki?

Antes que eu pudesse elaborar mais algumas hipóteses tocaram a campainha.

Era Marin, que mesmo com seus quase cinco meses de gravidez estava mais linda do que nunca.

– Oi, Minu!  
– Oi, Marin!

Fiz um gesto para que ela entrasse.

– Como você está? – Ela perguntou – O Aiolos falou algo sobre os seus pés.

– Os sapatos que eu usei ontem machucaram os meus pés, mas agora estou melhor.

– E com relação ao fim do namoro? Oh, Minu! Fui eu quem apresentou o Aiolos pra você, eu não queria que, por vocês terem terminado, a nossa amizade ficasse comprometida.

– Não, Marin! Claro que isso não vai afetar a nossa amizade! E eu e o Aiolos continuamos amigos.

– Sério mesmo? Eu acho que o escutei falando algo assim, mas nem dei ouvidos, quando ele chegou lá em casa e disse que vocês terminaram, eu vim logo pra cá, para saber o seu lado da história e como você estava.

Próprio da Marin. O que ela sempre dizia no jornal era que um fato sempre tinha, no mínimo, duas versões, e que antes de escrever qualquer coisa, nós tínhamos que conhecer essas versões.

– Eu estou bem, de verdade. E fiquei comovida com a sua preocupação. A minha versão da história não é muito diferente da versão do Aiolos. Nós nos damos melhor como amigos do que como namorados. E estamos apaixonados por outra pessoa.

– Essa última parte eu não sabia.

– Acho que não tem problema eu contar. O Aiolos conheceu alguém nesse último congresso que ele participou.

– Uma professora de História?

Uma caçadora de homens, seria a resposta correta, entretanto com um leve sorriso no rosto, disse a profissão de fachada da Pandora.

– Administradora de Antiquário.

– Humm... Oh, meu Deus. Minu, ele traiu você?

– Não, Marin! Claro que não!

Afinal, o que o Aiolos fez não pode ser considerado traição. E de alguns fatos a Marin não precisa ficar sabendo, já que ela era casada com o irmão do Aiolos.

– Ah, bom! E você conhece essa mulher por quem ele se apaixonou?

– De certa forma, conheço. Ela é amiga de um amigo meu.

– E como ela é?

– E melhor você tirar as suas próprias conclusões.

– Certo. Mas e você? Por quem você está apaixonada?

– Por quem eu sempre fui.

– Aquele seu amigo engenheiro?

– Sim. O Ikki.

– E ele?

– Não sei. Sinceramente não sei. O Aiolos acha que ele sente algo por mim. Eu, não acredito.

– Se o Aiolos diz... Ele entende as pessoas muito bem. Ele sabia que eu e o Aiolia estávamos apaixonados antes de nós mesmos. Mas, fale-me mais sobre esse seu amigo.

Tivemos uma divertida conversa sobre o meu conturbado relacionamento com o Ikki e sobre o dela com o Aiolia, que para minha surpresa nem sempre foi um mar de rosas.

Quase duas horas depois do início da conversa a campainha tocou.

– Deve ser o Aiolia. Esqueci meu celular em casa, e por causa da gravidez ele anda um grude.

Mas não era o irmão Priamos mais novo.

Era o Amamiya mais velho.

Ikki Amamiya em carne e osso na minha porta. Lindo como sempre.

– Oi, Minu.

Marin já estava de pé...

Peraí!

– Você disse "oi"!

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos irresistíveis por causa da minha observação. Mas era verdade. Ele nunca me dava "oi", aonde quer que fosse ele já chegava me provocando.

– Olá! – Marin disse.

– Ikki, essa é Marin Priamos, minha chefe e cunhada do Aiolos. Marin, esse é Ikki Amamiya, meu amigo.

Eles se cumprimentaram, e a Marin disse.

– É um prazer conhece-lo, Ikki. Mas, infelizmente, eu já estava de saída.

– O prazer foi todo meu. Até um outro dia, Marin.

Era incrível ver como ele era simpático com as mulheres.

Correção: Era incrível ver como ele era simpático como todas as mulheres que não se chamavam Minu Setsuna.

– Obrigada pelo bolo, Minu.

– De nada. Que levar um pedaço para o Aiolia?

– Não precisa. E se eu levar, o seu amigo fica sem. Você me acompanha até o elevador, o Aiolia não quer que eu ande de escadas.

– Claro. Ikki, entre e fique à vontade.

Quando eu e a Marin já estávamos a uma boa distância dos ouvidos do Ikki, ela disse.

– Eu dou toda a razão pra você por trocar o meu cunhadinho por esse espetáculo. Minu, esse homem é lindo! Levou do Aiolos o posto de segundo homem mais lindo que eu já vi na vida.

Rindo perguntei, enquanto esperávamos o elevador chegar:

– O primeiro lugar eu devo supor que seja do Aiolia?

– Lógico! – Ela também riu – Boa sorte, Minu! Se esse homem tiver um por cento de cérebro do que tem de beleza, ele não vai deixar você escapar. Quero detalhes amanhã. Quando chegar no Jornal, vá direto para a minha sala. – Ela já ia entrando no elevador, quando completou – Ah, se assim... por um acaso você tiver que se atrasar, fique tranqüila. – E piscou.

_É... Hora de voltar pro meu apartamento e enfrentar o Sr. Irresistível._

_Boa Sorte pra mim!_

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

Revisado em 27/01/2010.


	11. Capítulo XI

**APENAS AMIGOS**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo XI**

Ele está na minha sala.

Eu estou solteira. Ele também.

Ele me disse "oi" por livre e espontânea vontade.

Todos dizem que pode dar certo entre nós dois.

Nós até já passamos uma ótima noite juntos!

Agora só falta ele dizer "Eu te amo, Minu".

Entrei no meu apartamento com a esperança de ouvir essas tão aguardadas palavras.

Quando ele me vê entrar, diz:

– Como vão seus pés, Minu?

_Eu também... O quê? Meus pés? Onde está o "eu te amo"?

* * *

_

Se esperar pacificamente a declaração, que pode nunca vir, não dá certo, então eu vou para o plano B.

**Plano B:** _Ser a Minu de sempre.

* * *

_

– Desde quando Ikki Amamiya se preocupa com alguém?

Perguntei enquanto ia me sentar no sofá em frente ao que ele ocupava.

– Me preocupo apenas com as pessoas que são importantes para mim.

Por essa eu não esperava, tanto que o choque de saber que eu era importante para o Ikki fez com que um dos meus pés – sim, de novo os meus pés! – batesse violentamente na mesinha de centro e que assim eu proporcionasse para Ikki Amamiya a visão de uma queda espetacular.

Em outras palavras: eu levei um tombo ridículo, na minha própria casa, bem na frente do cara pelo qual eu sou apaixonada. Enfim, coisas de Minu Setsuna.

Eu esperei pelas risadas que, para minha surpresa, não vieram.

Quanto tive coragem de abrir os meus olhos, encontrei os lindos olhos azuis de Ikki Amamiya muito próximos dos meus. O que significava que o resto daquele formidável corpo não estava tão longe assim do meu.

– Tá tudo bem com você?

Então, eu tive a certeza: eu sou realmente importante para o Ikki Amamiya.

E as provocações dele comigo não foram por ele me detestar, e sim por ele gostar de mim. A implicância gratuita dele com o Aiolos... não era tão gratuita assim. Era porque o Aiolos era o meu namorado. O fato de ele ter se importado em levar o meu carro na oficina. E também de ele ter jogado mal depois do nosso beijo e conseqüente discussão...

**Meu Deus, ele me ama!**  
Só falta eu conseguir arrancar isso dele!  
_Ah, e eu o farei, ou não me chamo Minu Setsuna!_

Tentando deixar a minha voz o mais normal possível, disse:  
– Acho que não quebrei nada. Só consegui fazer com que os meus pés doessem mais ainda.

Ikki se afastou do meu rosto e passou a dar atenção exclusivamente aos meus pés.  
Que maravilha eu fui fazer! Ontem eu já tive uma prévia de como ele é maravilhoso com as massagens nos pés.  
Só que ontem, eu tinha um namorado e estava em um local público.  
Hoje, eu estou solteira e sozinha no meu apartamento com o dono daquelas mãos maravilhosas.  
Repeti aquele que já tinha se tornado o meu mantra nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

_Força, Minu! Você tem que resistir!_

Tudo bem que tirando em um ou outro momento ao lado do Ikki, eu tinha usado essas palavras de incentivo com relação aos meus sapatos. Agora a tentação não era a vontade de jogar um par de sapatos para longe. A tentação tinha um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura e mãos mágicas. E eu tinha que resistir e não me jogar nos braços dele.

Entretanto, eu não consegui conter um suspiro.  
O detalhe era que não era um suspiro de cansaço.

– Minu, não me diga que um simples meu no seu pé a afeta tanto ao ponto de te fazer suspirar!

1. De simples aquele toque não tinha nada.  
2. Exceto pelo descrito no 1, a sentença do Amamiya estava completamente correta.  
3. Eu sei que mentir é errado.  
Mesmo levando em conta esses três fatores, e tendo plena consciência de que ao mentir eu poderia perder a minha possível vaguinha no céu... Eu jamais admitiria para o Amamiya que um simples toque dele poderia causar suspiros em mim! Assim, alguns metros mais longe dos anjinhos e mais perto dos capetinhas, eu disse:

– Óbvio que não. Eu tenho cócegas. Muitas cócegas. – Disse enquanto me afastava dele.  
Talvez eu ainda conseguisse ir para o céu, afinal não era totalmente mentira.

– Que eu saiba, pessoas que sentem cócegas, riem. Não suspiram.

– Pessoas que têm pés sadios e sentem cócegas, riem. Agora, pessoas que têm todos os músculos, ossos e nervos dos pés doendo por ter usado sapatos assassinos; pessoas que tiveram esses mesmos pés esmagados por uma pirralha pesada demais para a idade dela; e pessoas que, para completar, bateram esse mesmo pé na perna da mesa... Essas pessoas não riem quando sentem cócegas. Elas suspiram quando sentem cócegas. Entendeu?

_Só então eu voltei a respirar._

– Como eu poderia discordar? Já pensou em se associar ao Hyoga? Você daria uma ótima advogada. Ou pelo menos confundir os juízes. Porque, por mais absurda que seja a tese que você defende, os seus argumentos soam dramaticamente convincentes.

– Eu não acho que você tenha vindo até aqui para conseguir um sócio para o Hyoga. E nem para saber como estão os meus pés. Então, a que devo a honra da sua visita, Ikki Amamiya?

– Eu vim saber como você está... com relação ao fim do namoro.

_Ah, não! Em menos de doze horas a cidade inteira sabe que eu estou solteira novamente!_

– A tua amiga te conta tudo, hein?

– Quem?

– A Heinstein. Não foi ela quem te contou?

– Não. E como a Pand sabe que você e o Aiolos terminaram?

_Pand. Sem comentários._

– Hum... eu e ela tivemos uma conversinha. Como você soube, então?

– O Priamos me ligou.

– O _Olos_ te ligou? Por quê?

Óbvio que eu não chamava o Aiolos por aquele apelido ridículo. Onde já se viu chamar um homem daquele tamanho de _Olos_? Mas se ele chamava a Pandora de Pand, eu podia muito bem chamar o Aiolos de Olos.

Quase dei risada ao ver a careta que ele fez ao ouvir "Olos".

– Ele acha que nós... combinamos.

* * *

**Manchete do jornal de amanhã 1.0:** _Professor é assassinado por sua ex-namorada._

**Aviso do jornal de amanhã:** _Essa edição tem uma coluna a menos porque a assassina do professor Priamos era uma de nossas jornalistas.

* * *

_

– E...?

Ele, como se estivesse se contendo pra não sorrir, perguntou:

– Você não vai facilitar mesmo, hein?

– Não sei do que você está falando. – Fiz-me de desentendida.

– Certo. Você se lembra do baile da minha formatura do colegial?

– Os piores dias da minha vida eu procuro esquecer.

E aquele, entre os piores, estava no top3. O dia que tinha tudo para ser um dos melhores dias da minha vida, se tornou um fiasco. Com direito a um porre no final da festa. O meu primeiro porre, diga-se de passagem.

– Não importa. Vamos relembrar. Eu te convidei para ser o meu par...

– Peraí. Já que vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer direito. Você não me _convidou_ para ser o seu par. Um dia, quando eu estava na sua casa fazendo um trabalho da escola com o Shun, você disse: "Minu, você vai ao baile comigo". E nem esperou uma resposta.

– Dá na mesma. Você foi ao baile comigo.

– E você reclamou a noite toda que eu pisava no seu pé.

– E pisava mesmo. E foi só na primeira metade da noite, porque na segunda você foi correndo para os braços do Seiya.

– Eu não fui para os braços do Seiya. O Seiya, assim como eu, não era formando. Ele foi convidado para ir ao baile, e a menina que tinha convidado ele resolveu voltar com o namorado justamente naquela noite, e o Seiya ficou sem par. E veio me pedir se eu podia ser par dele, já que nenhuma das garotas dava bola pra ele, porque eram mais velhas.

– Você viu então a oportunidade perfeita de abandonar o seu par.

– Como se você tivesse encontrado alguma dificuldade para conseguir um par. Em menos de cinco minutos você já estava com outra garota. Mas, afinal, o que tudo isso tem a ver com o presente?

Ikki ficou um pouco em silêncio, antes de dizer:

– Eu ia pedir você em namoro naquela noite.

_Nããããããooooo! Não pode ser verdade!_

**

* * *

Manchete do jornal de amanhã 2.0:**_ Mulher mata melhor amigo por fato ocorrido há uma década._

**Aviso do jornal de amanhã:** _Essa edição tem uma coluna a menos porque a assassina de Seiya Ogawara era uma de nossas jornalistas._

* * *

– Diga alguma coisa.

_Pessoas em estado de choque conseguem falar?_

– Eu... eu pensei... eu pensei que...

– Pensou que...? – Ele incentivou.

– Que você estivesse odiando dançar comigo.

– Eu estava tentando formular o pedido, mas cada vez que eu ia começar você pisava no meu pé.

– Era só você ter dito "Minu, quer namorar comigo?". Ou então, fizesse como você fez pra me convidar pro baile, chegasse e dissesse: "Minu, nós estamos namorando". Simples.

– Não era tão simples assim. Eu tinha apenas dezessete anos e nunca tinha namorado sério. E além de tudo, você me assustava!

_O quê? Eu não era tão feia assim!_

– Nossa, Amamiya, você sabe como pisotear o ego de uma mulher!

Ele deu um meio sorriso infame antes de dizer.

– Vou tentar me explicar melhor. Você era a amiga pentelha do meu irmão, era chata, irritante e me ignorava. O meu irmão, o Shiryu, o Hyoga, e o Seiya só viviam com você e faziam tudo o que você queria.

– Ei! Não era bem assim. É que eu era a única menina.

Ikki ignorou me argumento e continuou:

– E mesmo eu tendo um bando de garotas aos meus pés...

– Convencido.

– Realista. E mesmo eu tendo um bando de garotas aos meus pés... era na chata da amiga do meu irmão que eu pensava.

– Você pensava em mim?

Ele novamente me ignorou.

– Você, por sua vez, só tinha olhos pro Seiya.

– Claro que não! Eu gostava..., quer dizer, eu pensava em você também. Eu nunca fui apaixonada pelo Seiya.

Aliás, alguém consegue se apaixonar pelo Seiya? Ah, a Saori. Certo. Voltando ao meu caso, que estava começando a esquentar, já que o Ikki tinha se levantado do sofá em que ele estava sentado e tinha vindo para o meu. Estávamos quase nos beijando quando eu me lembrei do meu objetivo: ouvir um "eu te amo" sair da linda boca do Ikki. E me lembrei também que uma vez nos braços musculosos do Ikki era quase impossível resistir. Por isso, empurrando ele novamente para o sofá onde ele estava, disse com a voz mais firme que consegui:

– Não. Antes vamos deixar algumas coisas bem claras.

– E depois...?

– Não haverá um "depois" se as coisas não estiverem resolvidas entre nós. Sabemos que somos... han... muito compatíveis, agora precisamos conversar.

– Nem começou e já estamos discutindo a relação? Não sabia que você era assim, Minu!

– Ótimo. Agora você já sabe que a Minu de vinte e sete anos é assim. Vamos voltar a falar da Minu de dezesseis, aquela em que você pensava muito.

– Eu não disse que pensava muito. Eu disse que pensava.

– Eu sou jornalista, sei ler nas entrelinhas. Porque você pensava _muito_ na Minu de dezesseis anos?

– Já disse. Porque você era chata, irritante e bonita.

– Você não tinha dito que me achava bonita.

– Eu pensei que você soubesse que sempre foi muito bonita.

– Eu achava que não... nenhum menino se interessava por mim.

– Bom... se interessar, eles interessavam, mas...

– Mas, o que, Amamiya?

– Mas eles sabiam que eu gost... pensava em você. E você sabe, eu era respeitado.

**

* * *

Tecla SAP:** _97 por cento dos garotos da escola tinha medo do Ikki._

_Os 3 por cento restante eram Shun, Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu. Que não tinham medo, mas realmente o respeitavam._

**

* * *

Manchete do jornal de amanhã 3.0:** _Mulher desesperada assassina o grande amor da vida dela no meio da declaração dele._

_Não que isso seja uma declaração propriamente dita, mas é o máximo que se pode obter de Ikki Amamiya._

* * *

– Eu podia ter desenvolvido algum trauma ou algo do tipo!

– Não seja dramática, Minu. Você devia me agradecer! Livrei você de alguns adolescentes idiotas cheios de hormônios. Falando em hormônios... Tudo está claro. Agora vamos para o "depois".

– Não ouse sair desse sofá! Ainda temos muito que conversar. E você não me pediu em namoro por quê?

– Porque eu achava que você gostava do Seiya. Mas se a maioria das garotas do colégio era apaixonada por mim, você poderia, pelo menos, me achar interessante, e como nenhum outro garoto dava sinais de estar interessado em você... Só que o Seiya estalou os dedos e você foi correndo.

– E você passou todo esse tempo gostando de mim...

– Não coloque palavras na minha boca. Nesses anos eu apenas continuei achando você irritante, chata e bonita.

– E você está aqui só porque me acha irritante, chata e bonita?

Ele riu.

– Você está adorando tudo isso, não é?

Oh, sim eu estava adorando ver Ikki Amamiya admitir o que realmente pensava de mim.

– Estamos tendo uma conversa interessante.

– Ok, Setsuna. Eu admito: depois que nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez eu voltei a pensar em você.

– _Pensar muito_?

– Sim, Minu, pensar muito.

– Só pensar muito?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas respondeu.

– Eu voltei a gostar de você.

_Quase..._

– Só gostar?

– Droga, Minu. Eu amo você! Satisfeita?

**

* * *

Minu Setsuna:** _a mulher mais feliz do mundo._

**Motivo:** _Ikki Amamiya me ama._

* * *

Eu! Não a angelical Esmeralda. Ou a _femme fatale_ Pandora.

Mas, sim euzinha!

– Muito satisfeita! – Disse e pulei no pescoço do Ikki. Pronta para beijá-lo quando ele disse:

– Perfeito. Agora você.

– Como?

– Sim, você.

– Ikki... já falamos tudo o que tínhamos pra falar. Já podemos ir para o "depois".

– Pra que a pressa, Minu? Vamos esclarecer as coisas.

– Você me paga, Ikki.

– Prometo fazer cada minuto do "depois" valer muito a pena. Mas primeiro, você fala.

– Certo. Eu acho que comecei a pensar...

– _Muito_?

– ... em você desde os meus quatorze anos.

– Nossa, mesmo eu no auge da puberdade já era irresistível.

– Vai me deixar falar ou não?

– Se você gostava de mim. Por que você me ignorava?

– Eu não ignorava. Eu era tímida. E tinha o meu orgulho, por isso não ficava correndo atrás de você como aquelas oferecidas da escola.

– Você tinha ciúmes delas!

– E você tinha ciúmes do Seiya. Tem coisa pior?

– E você passou todo esse tempo gostando de mim.

– O limite do amor e do ódio é muito sutil. Digamos que eu passei os últimos treze anos nos dois lados desse limite.

– Ah, é? E o _Sr. Perfeição_?

– E a _Garota Angelical_?

– Eu confundi as coisas. Namorar a Esmeralda foi um erro, assim como foi um erro você namorar o Aiolos.

– Eu não acho que tenha sido um erro o meu namoro com o Aiolos.

– Ah, não?

– Não. O Aiolos é uma pessoa maravilhosa. E agora que o nosso namoro acabou, nós nos tornamos amigos. É bom você se acostumar com ele.

– E é bom você se acostumar com a Pandora.

– Ah, não, Ikki! Eu não confio nela, ela vai dar em cima de você, do Seiya, do Shiryu, do Hyoga, do Shun, ou de qualquer outra coisa que ela suspeite ser do sexo masculino.

– Minu! A Pand é... sedutora por natureza. Mas ela gosta mesmo do Aiolos.

– Como você sabe?

– Eu sou o melhor amigo dela. E com relação à confiança que ela sempre tem, quando se referia ao Priamos, ela vacilava. Ontem, ela ficou morrendo de ciúmes de você, porque ela achava que o Aiolos iria preferir você a ela.

_Hum... interessante._

– Mas ainda assim, você não tem que se preocupar com o Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga, ou com qualquer outra coisa que possa ser do sexo masculino. Você tem que se preocupar apenas comigo.

– E você me ama. Só a mim.

– Convencida. Mas... tudo bem, você me ama também.

– Eu não disse isso.

– Mas eu sei, afinal quem não amaria um cara irresistível como eu?

Apenas revirei os olhos.

– Sr. Irresistível, acho que já é depois.

_

* * *

Quinze dias depois... _

Eu estava colando os meus sapatos – Cinco centímetros (eu tinha aprendido a lição) – quando o telefone tocou.

– Alô?

– Sou eu.

O meu namorado. Ikki Amamiya.

– Ótimo, Ikki. Eu te amo, você me ama. Agora eu tenho que acabar de me arrumar, senão vou chegar atrasada ao encontro.

– Você sempre chega atrasada. Só estou ligando pra dizer que o plano está de pé.

– Ok. Até logo.

– Até, e Minu?

– Sim?

– Você tem razão, mesmo você sendo a mulher mais irritante do mundo, eu te amo.

_Não é a coisa mais linda do mundo?_

E ainda me ama!

– Eu também te amo.

O plano ao qual Ikki se referiu foi algo que nós criamos logo depois de termos nos entendidos. Resolvemos fazer uma surpresa para os nossos oito amigos. Ficamos os quinze dias seguintes sem entrar em contato com nenhum deles.

Foi bem complicado "fugir" da Eire, ainda mais porque nós trabalhamos juntos. Mas por uma ajuda do destino, a Eire ficou dez dias fora da cidade porque estava em uma convenção. Eu poderia ter ido também, mas para pôr o plano em prática, não fui. E eu queria também aproveitar os primeiros dias do meu namoro.

Fui até o local do encontro no meu lindo carro novo que tinha apenas uma semana de uso. Ikki me convenceu a trocar de carro. Para minha surpresa, e para o espanto do Ikki, o meu carro antigo teve um bom valor na troca, e o resto, graças à maravilhosa negociação do Ikki, eu pagarei em suaves prestações. Não tão suaves assim, mas como eu não vou ter que comprar uma roupa nova para ir a cada encontro, uma vez que Ikki Amamiya já está conquistado, já terei feito uma boa economia.

Meu carro era lindo, maravilho e moderno. E tão silencioso quanto o do Ikki. Ikki, aliás, que também era lindo e maravilhoso, só que isso eu já sabia antes de ser a namorada dele.

Cheguei ao local do encontro, que, por sugestão do Ikki, foi na mesma espelunca que era antes de eu conhecer o pub moderninho, mas tudo fazia parte do nosso plano. Afinal, bem ou mal, o local era parte do nosso passado. E eu e Ikki tínhamos discutido muito lá. E agora...

Cheguei quinze minutos atrasada.

– Minu! – Era o Seiya, que usava uma larga e brilhante aliança na mão esquerda.

– Por onde você andou? – Era Eire.

– Oi, Minu. – Era o Ikki, e não havia sarcasmo, ironia, ou qualquer outra atitude comum do Ikki. O que, como já era esperado, gerou certo estranhamento nos nossos amigos.

Minha vez de atuar.

– Oi, Ikki! Tudo bom?

– Tudo e com você?

– Tudo bem também.

Fui até a cadeira vaga que, propositalmente, era ao lado dele. Ikki se levantou e puxou a cadeira para mim. Eu agradeci como se tivesse presenciado gestos cavalheirescos por parte do Ikki, a minha vida toda.

Foi o Shiryu quem perguntou meio sem jeito.

– Está tudo bem com vocês?

_Tudo ótimo_, seria a resposta correta. Entretanto eu e o Ikki, atuando como se estivéssemos concorrendo a uma estatueta do Oscar, fingimos não saber a que o médico do grupo se referia.

– Está sim. Por quê? – Perguntei.

Shiryu, depois de receber uma discreta cotovelada de Shunrei, respondeu.

– É... Nada não.

Começamos a conversar o mais normalmente possível, já que o Ikki era só delicadezas comigo e eu com ele. E, óbvio, nossos amigos perdiam momentaneamente a fala a cada vez que o Ikki pegava na minha mão, ou que eu o tocava no braço, ou cochichava alguma coisa no ouvido dele.

Depois de quase meia hora de atuação, decidimos que os nossos amigos já estavam confusos o suficiente e fomos para o golpe de misericórdia.

Ikki afastou o cabelo que estava no meu rosto e eu virei para encará-lo. Sem dizer nada nos beijamos. E caprichamos. Infelizmente como estávamos de olhos fechados, não podíamos ver a cara de espanto, mas rimos alguns segundos depois, quando eles recuperaram as suas falas.

Seiya assobiava, Saori e Shunrei batiam palmas, os demais faziam tudo isso enquanto dizia algo parecido com o "até que enfim" e todos sorriam.

– Então, gostaram da surpresa? – Ikki perguntou.

– Eu ainda não acredito que você não me contou, Minu!

– Se eu contasse estragaria a surpresa.

– Vocês estão há quanto tempo juntos? – June perguntou

– Quinze dias. – Eu e Ikki respondemos juntos.

– Conte-nos, Ikki. Como está sendo a sua vida de homem sério? – Era Hyoga.

– Tenho que admitir que está melhor do que eu esperava.

A conversa ficou animada. Saori e Seiya falaram da sua lua-de-mel, mas depois o tema voltou a ser o meu entendimento com o Ikki.

A vida é boa. Tenho bons amigos, um bom emprego e quando esse encontro acabar eu não vou voltar para casa sozinha. Terei a companhia de um Lobo Mau adorável. Tudo bem, não tão adorável, assim, mas um Lobo Mau só meu.

Cheguei a conclusão de que ser uma "Chapeuzinho Vermelho" é muito mais interessante do que ser a Cinderela ou qualquer outra princesa.

Ikki me deu um rápido beijo no pescoço. Uma prévia do que teríamos mais tarde.

Sem dúvida, o Lobo Mau é muito mais interessante.

_**FIM!

* * *

**_

**Nota da autora:** _Para ler o ponto de vista do Ikki dessa mesma fanfic, leia "Bem mais que amigos". Você pode acessá-la no meu profile._

_Revisado em 27/01/2010._


End file.
